


In a World We've Grown

by Segskog (Missesbean)



Series: Life Happens [2]
Category: Hockey RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Colorado Avalanche, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Kid Fic, M/M, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Segskog
Summary: Tyson and Gabe are ready for the next steps in this life





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the next 'segment' of life in the "Life Happens" series. You do not have to have read the first to follow this, but it does make the story more cohesive. 
> 
> I was talking to the lovely @ [cristuhknee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristuhknee%22) with this crazy idea, and she encouraged me to go for it. I would love to also thank her, for all of her beta'ing and being my sound board. It would be so bad without her! 
> 
> As with any post - if you found this by googling yourself, friends, or family members, save us all the embarrassment and turn back now. This is all purely a work of fiction.

Life with Olivia was so much better than Tyson and Gabe could have ever imagined.  Sure, their schedules made life hard, but they worked even harder than they knew possible to ensure that perfect little girl was taken care of, loved, and had a great life.  Their success as parents was what had led them to the conversation they were having now, in which Gabe was all but silently pleading Tyson for another baby.  He thought that Olivia needed a sibling, and why not plan to have a baby during their off season?  

 

Tyson couldn’t believe his husband was asking for another baby.  A man, who had freaked out more than most, when he saw Olivia for the first time _and_ expressed that he wasn’t interested in the dad life, was now wanting another infant.  The defenseman was definitely on board, but he wanted it to be scheduled better for their family to adjust.  He knew that Olivia would struggle with a new sibling a bit, and that popping a baby out through a surrogate would wreak havoc on both of their lives in the middle of the season.  Paternity leave wasn’t really a ‘thing’ when it came to their jobs.   

 

Gabe had been totally agreeable with the situation, so, they started to plan.  They had inquired with an agency for a surrogate and established their guidelines.  Tyson requested that Gabe father this child, and while Gabe had been hesitant, Tyson had been insistent.  A baby Gabe was what he wanted, and well, Gabe wasn’t going to say no when this was all his idea.  He could already imagine a little bundle of joy, complete with Gabe’s little smile, his nose, that strong jaw, blonde hair.   Tyson wanted that, so much.  

 

That’s how they found themselves sitting in an interview room at the surrogacy center, a stack of charts on the coffee table in front of them, six candidates they had chosen to interview, and Tyson a wreck.  He was flushed in the face, pulse elevated, and nerves high - evident by the fact that his leg wouldn’t stop shaking as they waited for the first candidate to come in.  

 

The blonde man ever so gently rested his hand on Tyson’s thigh, as if to reassure him that it was all okay.  Tyson relaxed visibly,  leaning into Gabe’s side and closing the gap between them on the little sofa.  Brown eyes sought out blue, searching his face for answers, as Tyson tried to figure out what they were even doing right now.  It was their day off, Olivia at home with Nate, and they were shopping for a baby mama.  He felt so awkward.

 

 _“Tys, take a deep breath, relax.”_  Gabe spoke softly, leaning over to kiss his husband’s cheek.  

 

Tyson gave Gabe a small smile and took a deep breath,  much like he did with Olivia when she was upset,  closing his eyes for a moment trying to regain his composure.  

 

He didn’t have a lot of time, as the door opened after a light knock and a blonde woman, appearing to be mid to late twenties, was led into the room.  Tyson put on his best smile, as did Gabe, as the woman sat down.  

 

Gabe cleared his throat and smiled, _“Amber?”_

 

 _“Hi there, that’s me,”_ she spoke softly, waving at them, brown eyes full of nervousness and apprehension as she watched Tyson and Gabe.  

 

 _“Nice to meet you, I’m Gabe, and this is my husband, Tyson.”_ Gabe spoke softly, putting on his best charismatic smile.  A smile Tyson had seen him give the media time and time again.  He was a pro at this, and Tyson, well, he was just his same awkward self.  

 

 _“Nice to meet you,”_ she spoke softly.   _“I uhm, have to be real honest, when I signed the NDA I wasn’t thinking it would be y’all . ..  not that that’s a bad thing!”_ She quickly added, stumbling over her words.   _“I just, I recognize you, that’s all.”_  

 

Gabe nodded and Tyson’s pulse quickened.  Gabe was about to ask her a question when Tyson cut him off, _“Wait, so like, you’re a hockey fan? Avs fan? Or you’ve seen his face around town? What made you recognize us. . .?”_

 

His delivery hadn’t been the best, which caused Gabe to give him a look as if to say “calm down.”  

 

Amber didn’t seem phased though, giving  them a small smile with a shake of her hand as if to say it was okay.   _“I mean, I work at the Pepsi Center in guest relations.  It, I just, I know who y’all  are.  I generally work Nuggets events, but I still see your faces around and have a general idea.”_  She took a breath before continuing.   _“So if that would make y’all uncomfortable, I’m more than understanding if you don’t even want to continue with the conversation. I’m surprised I actually made the cut with that detail ...”_

 

Gabe was watching Tyson carefully as Amber spoke. He was surprised that she hadn’t been screened out for that reason alone, which made him even more curious.  At least she wasn’t the egg donor too, cause that could have been even weirder  crossing of boundaries.  Tyson seemed to be okay with her response, leaning back in his seat and into Gabe’s warm side again.   _“Uh huh. . . “_  he uttered, looking up at Gabe.  

 

 _“I’m okay with it, Tys.  We liked her file . . . she was number 1. . . “_ Gabe reminded him quietly.  

 

Amber sat quietly, biting her lip and trying to busy herself by looking at a piece of artwork on the wall.  This was totally awkward for her, too, and she didn’t want to make this thing any more awkward than it was.  

 _“So, Amber,”_ Tyson started, looking over at her with a soft smile.   _“Why don’t you tell us a little bit about yourself? I mean, we read your file, but that’s just paper, and I’m interested in more. . . about you.‘_

 

Gabe squeezed his knee, smiling and nodding encouragingly to the woman.  She seemed to be comforted by Tyson’s engagement, settling back in her chair a little bit more. _“Well,”_ she paused, thinking about it.   _“I grew up in Nebraska, and moved here with my husband for his job.  We have two kids, twins,”_ she paused, smiling fondly.   _“I had a perfect pregnancy, no complications, no issues trying to get pregnant. My sister and her husband though, struggled with pregnancy.  She got a surrogate, didn’t want to burden me with being her surrogate, which, really, just frustrated me, cause I wanted to help her out.  . . and I know how much she wanted a kiddo and how great of parents they would be.  But, she got Millie, her surrogate, and so she didn’t need me, and I just, I know that I’m supposed to help loving parents get their baby somehow._

 

 _When I read y’all’s file I thought, ‘This is a good family’ and I don’t know you, but I can tell, you’re good family.  Just the way that,”_ she paused, to gesture towards them. _“You have a Barbie sticker on your jacket, which, I’m going to guess you forgot about,”_ she pointed towards Gabe’s jacket.    _“And you have a precious bracelet made with pony beads and letters that says Daddy. . . going to guess your little one made it and she loves that you wear it.”_

 

Gabe blushed and looked down, smiling at the Barbie sticker that Olivia had given him before he left.   Tyson’s face curled up more into a smile as he showed her his bracelet.   _“Olivia made it for me last week with Uncle Nate. She calls it “Daddy’s pwetty.”_  He grinned, face splitting with happiness as Amber genuinely seemed interested in what he was saying.  

 

 _“See,”_ she grinned.   _“That.  That’s why I want to do this. To see families like yours have those moments with their kids.”_ She grinned, watching them as Tyson realized he’d been sitting forward and leaned back against the sofa, feigning calm.  

 

 _“So, you’re totally okay with having a baby and not getting to keep it?”_ Gabe asked, biting his lip.  

 

With a small smile and a deep breath, the woman spoke, Tyson listening with bated breath.  

 

 _“I_ am _simply for the fact that this is how you get to be parents again, and seeing how much happiness it brings you already.”_ She smiled, pausing before she continued.   _“I have two babies at home who love me and I them, very much.  If parents are seeking them, and going all avenues to get a child, I think my giving up a baby to a good family, makes it easy.  And, in all honesty, it wouldn’t be my baby.  I’d just be the person trusted to keep it safe for you.  Almost like a father penguin of sorts.”_ She chuckled softly.  

 

Tyson grinned, _“Sold! You Yes. You’re it. How do we get you Gabe’s sperm?!”_

 

She and Gabe broke out into smiles and little laughs at his excitement.  Gabe was going to respond, but Amber beat him to it.  

 

 _“Well, you should interview other candidates too, and  make sure that you want to put up with me for a good year. Then, if you still were interested, you’d submit my file number to your processor, and they take care of the rest.”_ She smiled, well versed in the process.  

 

Tyson shook his head though, then looked at Gabe. _“I want this one .. . “_

 

Gabe laughed, rubbing his back with a smile.   _“I hear that. . .and I very much agree, but she’s right.  We should finish our interviews for today, and then submit the number. It’s a big deal, Tys.  I hear you, and I agree, but we shouldn’t rush anything.”_   He spoke softly.  

 

Sighing, Tyson nodded,  before looking over at Amber.   _“Can I see your twins? Are you allowed to show me a picture? Like, is that appropriate? I don’t know . . “_

 

She laughed, nodding.   _“I don’t know if there’s a rule or not, but I’d happily show you my babes.’_ She pulled out her phone, opened up a photo and handed it to Tyson, who cooed, Gabe looking over his shoulder, cooing as well.  

 

 _“They’re darling, is that your husband?”_  Gabe asked.  

 

 _“Yea, that’s Adam.”_ She smiled, flicking another picture on the screen.  

 

 _“You have a beautiful family,”_ Gabe added, Tyon nodding as he looked at them with a smile.  

 

 _“Your husband doesn’t mind this whole process?”_ Tyson asked, worry covering his face.  

 

Amber smiled, _“No. He agrees, we should share with those who can’t achieve the means on their own.”_

 

Gabe grinned, as did Tyson.  They both knew, they had their surrogate.  

* * *

 

 _“So she said yes?!”_ Tyson asked with a beaming smile, phone held up to his ear as he listened to the other person, _“Uh huh.  Right.  Next Tuesday. . . uhm.”_  He didn’t think their schedule would allow for that, but he had to figure that out.   _“Let me check,”_ he pulled his phone down from his ear and flicked the calendar application open to the date, then looked at the schedule of their own, and the timeline.   _“That’s actually like, can we do Monday at 10? We leave at 2:30 that afternoon.”_

 

Gabe sat back,  watching Tyson pace back and forth in their kitchen, a smile on his face.  This was actually going to happen.  They were going to have another baby, and Amber was going to be there with them, to bring them their baby.  Gabe couldn’t believe he was this excited, but in all honesty, he couldn’t imagine not having another kiddo.  Olivia was growing and he didn’t want her to be lonely.  Plus, another kiddo was a beautiful addition to their family, and hopefully, they’d have one of each.  

 

He looked back at Tyson who said thank you, ending the conversation, before he walked over to Gabe, phone tucked away in his pocket.   _“Gabe.”_

 

_“Yes?”_

 

Tyson’s excitement was raining through him as he started to jump up and down, literally, doing a weird dance while he did it.   _“We go Monday! Next MONDAY! We don’t have to wait any more! We get to do this and intentionally this time! Like, you’re still wanting this, right?!”_ he paused the dancing with wide eyes to watch Gabe.  

 

Gabe gave him a weird look, standing up.  With a smirk, he threw his own arms in the air like Tyson had and started to jump up and down too, mocking him, but really, celebrating along with Tyson.   _“We’re gonna be dads!”_

 

Generally, Tyson would have chirped back at Gabe, but he was too excited and instead  grabbed Gabe’s hands and jumped with him.  The only reason he stopped, was when he heard a little voice perk up.   _“Was doin, Daddy?”_  Oliva stood confused in the kitchen, brown curls all over from her nap.   Tyson opened his mouth to speak, but didn’t know how to respond.  He looked towards Gabe with a tilted head, unsure of how they should handle the response.

 

Gabe opened a hand out to her, which she quickly took, looking up at her Pappa.   _“We’re happy!”_  Livi grinned as Gabe scooped her up, laughing and ‘tickling’ him as the three of them hopped around in the kitchen.   

 

Tyson, done jumping, sighed happily.   _“I think, we should celebrate, eh?”_

 

Livi threw her arm in the air.   _“YEP!”_  She didn’t know what they were celebrating, but she was always down to celebrate with her daddy, knowing that generally there was some ice cream involved.  

 

Tyson moved towards the cabinets and took out three bowls, while Gabe and Livi went to the fridge to get out ice cream.   _“What kind are you going to have, Princess?”_ Gabe asked her as she stood questioningly in front of the freezer, such a little copy of Tyson.   She drummed a finger on her chin quietly for a minute, before pointing to the cookie dough pint.  Gabe chuckled, _“Excellent choice.  Shouldn’t be surprised.”_ He handed it to her, looking on as she took it over to Tyson, handing it up to him with a smile so he could put some in a bowl for her.  

 

 _“Do you want a crushed cookie on top?”_  Tyson asked her with a raised eyebrow before he would scoop.  

 

The little girl seemed to think about it, looking over towards Gabe for a minute, as he just laughed, then back at Tyson, nodding. _“Yep!”_  

 

Tyson grinned, _“Good choice!”_  He scooped a smaller portion then, and took out a cookie from the ever-full cookie jar.  Placing it in a baggie, he let Olivia do the ‘crushing’ with her fingers while Gabe brought over a caramel tunnel style for himself and took the baggie from Olivia so Tyson could grab whatever flavor he wanted.   

 

With his free arm, Gabe scooped Olivia up onto the counter and sat her gently, opening her baggie so she could sprinkle her cookie herself.   _“Here you are, Ma’am.”_  He offered out the bag, watching as she grinned, _“Tank ew, Pappa!”_  Ever the polite little lady, she gingerly sprinkled the ice cream with her cookies.  Tyson came over with his own ice cream, taking a rightful place beside Olivia and Gabe.  She reached behind her into the cookie jar, taking out two cookies.  

 

 _“Olivia, you have one already,”_ Gabe spoke softly.  She put them in the baggie, looking up at Gabe with those beautiful blue eyes.   _“Daddy cookies!”_  She’d gotten them for Tyson, and was so proud of herself as she crunched them up, after Gabe nodded.  

 

Tyson chuckled, scooping out his serving before taking the ice cream containers back to the freezer while Olivia decorated his ice cream with cookies, too.   _“Thank you, Livi.”_  He offered, before taking their bowls over to the table.  While he and Gabe could handle dessert on the sofa, Olivia was entirely too messy, which resulted in them having their ice cream at the table, too.  Gabe helped her  down, receiving a ‘thank you” smile before taking off after Tyson, while Gabe brought in spoons, Zoey following along happily in search of crumbs.    

 

As the little family of three sat at their table, Gabe looked up at Tyson.   _“Maybe we should ask her what she thinks about this. . . ‘_

 

Tyson’s brow furrowed, he hadn’t really thought about that.   _“Probably.”_ He looked over at Olivia, who was eating her ice cream happily, cookies on her chin.   _“Miss Olivia?”_

 

 _“Me Livi, daddy!”_   

 

He sighed, looking at Gabe who was smirking, as per usual.   _“Sorry, sweetheart.  Livi, how would you like to have a baby brother or baby sister?”_   He asked her quietly, watching as she slurped up off her spoon, then turned towards Tyson, brows knit as she thought about it.  

 

 _“Otay.”_   She shrugged her shoulders, then took another bite of her ice cream.  

 

Gabe’s brow shot up as he looked over at her, spoon held middair with a bite of caramel.   _“Do you know what that means, Livi?”_

 

She was busy eating, too interested in her snack to really care about being a big sister.    

 

_“You’d have a little friend to play with like, Ollie does with Piper.”_

 

Olivia pushed a messy curl out of her face, then looked up at Tyson.   _“YAY!”_  She grinned, totally taking it as Ollie and Piper were coming over.   _“Untle Tywa?”_

 

Gabe laughed, shaking his head with a sigh as he looked at Tyson, who was red faced with mild frustration at not being able to explain this adequately to his daughter.    Tyson took another bite, shrugging and stopped even trying.   Gabe reached under the table and rubbed his leg affectionately, leaning over to kiss his cheek.   She apparently was going to just go with the flow, and that was a good thing, for their little family.  

* * *

 

Gabe stood holding the little clear cup in the air as he looked between Tyson and the cup.   _“This is fucking weird.”_

 

Tyson snorted, nodding.   _“Right, but if you want a little Landesnerd, then, I mean, you’d have to get the boys into the cup so they can go play with the eggs.”_  He shrugged, watching as Gabe shifted foot to foot.  

 

_“Are you sure we can’t do this any other way?”_

 

_“Aside from you sleeping with the woman, no.”_

 

Gabe huffed, knowing that would never happen, one because he definitely didn’t go that way, and two, that wouldn’t work, and three, that would have been a horrible idea.   _“Ugh.  I don’t know why I can’t have you blow me first.  There are rules and everything. It’s like they don’t want a guy to be able to do it. . . “_  

 

Tyson was rolling his eyes with a shake of his head.   _“Dude.  Just, jizz in the cup so we can go home.  If we’re late for the roadie we’re gonna get killed.”_  It was early in the season, right on schedule, so this was a horrible idea.  They had a preseason to get going with here, and Gabe was having second thoughts on this process?

 

_“Okay, Tyson, if it’s so easy, tell me, what would you do?”_

 

He hummed and looked Gabe up and down, calculatingly, almost as if he was undressing him with his eyes. Just as quickly as he had started, he stopped, looking away.   _“ I would just have to do that a little bit longer and probably be good to go. . .but then again, you’re a human Swedish god and I’m just me, so maybe go look in the mirror at yourself naked?”_

 

Gabe rolled his eyes.   _“I still have those photos .. . good thought.”_ He winked at Tyson and headed towards what was labeled “Collections Room.”  Tyson followed after him, but Gabe stopped him.  

 

_“What?_

 

 _“I can’t do that with you like, salivating over me! It wouldn’t get in the cup! Go sit down and I’ll be back.”_  

 

Tyson sighed and moved back to the little waiting area, flopping down on the sofa.   _“Make it a good one, Landy.”_

 

Gabe turned on his heel and shot Tyson that smoldering gaze that sent chills straight down his spine, finishing it off with a wink .   _“Of course I will.”_ He chuckled at Tyson’s response - bright red face, a lick of the  lips - and shut the door behind him.  

* * *

 

Later that afternoon on the flight to Vegas, Gabe was playing cards with a few of the guys, while Tyson sat by Nate, playing some dumb game on  their iPads.

 

 _“So we did it today. . .”_ Tyson spoke.

 

Nate wrinkled his nose, _“Ew, Brutes. I don’t need to know about your sex life.”_

 

Tyson scoffed, _“Not_ that _it. . .fuck.  Like, the cup collection egg thing.”_

 

 _“Oh,”_ Nate smiled in reaction, nodding.   _“You’re really ready for another?”_

 

 _“Definitely.  Olivia is so independent and like, she shouldn’t be an only child.  I mean, that’s fine and everything, but I liked having siblings, so did Gabe. We want her to have a_ _sibling_.”

 

Nate nodded, _“I’ll start a pot. . . you want in for boy or girl? I’m going with boy.”_

 

Tyson shook his head.   _“Can you wait till it’s actually a baby before you start taking bets? Damn.”_

 

_“Wait, it isn’t already?”_

 

 _‘Oh my god, Doggy, read something or like, google how that works.  It takes time.”_  

 

 _“Well, excuse me for not being versed in the “how to make a baby and stick it in a stranger’s body” world.”_ He snorted, rolling his eyes at Tyson and his panic.  

 

_“Yea yea yea.  Well, it takes time. So no betting until it’s a fetus.”_

 

_“Fine, but I’m still saying baby boy Landeskog.”_

 

 _“Barrie-Landeskog,”_  Gabe corrected from behind their seat.   _“And I want in, $500 bucks says it’s a girl.”_  

 

Nate grinned and looked back.   _“Totally going to be a boy.  Let’s be real. The universe wants Tyson to have another Landesnerd to deal with.”_  He snorted, watching Tyson shake his head and pull out his earbuds.  

 

 _“Totally not even a fetus yet,”_ he shook his head, flustered, but smiling.  

 

They were going to be parents.  Again.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the next 'segment' of life in the "Life Happens" series. You do not have to have read the first to follow this, but it does make the story more cohesive. 
> 
> I was talking to the lovely @ [cristuhknee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristuhknee%22) with this crazy idea, and she encouraged me to go for it. I would love to also thank her, for all of her beta'ing and being my sound board. It would be so bad without her! 
> 
> As with any post - if you found this by googling yourself, friends, or family members, save us all the embarrassment and turn back now. This is all purely a work of fiction.

Tyson remembered the day they had gotten the phone call that their attempt took like it was just yesterday.  He and Gabe had been in Dallas, sitting in Tyler and Jamie’s living room with their kids running around. The phone screen lit up with the clinic’s name, and Gabe exited promptly to take the call. He’d  taken the call out on the patio, the place where he had his first major meltdown about Olivia.   He’d come inside with tears in his eyes this time, but for a way better reason.  He’d grabbed Tyson, hugging him close as they rocked back and forth, Gabe whispering in his ear that it worked.  

 

Never before had Tyson seen Gabe so excited about this process. It was like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. Tys loved the fact that they were excited, and totally terrified.  This was going to be an awesome roller coaster.  

 

When they had told Jamie and Tyler the good news, Tyler had immediately grabbed a bottle of champagne and four glasses to celebrate.  Jamie had looked over at Gabe with a small smirk before he spoke.   _ “You know, a couple years ago it was a miracle to even get you in this house, and now, look at you.  Gonna have another baby, and excited about it.” _ He grinned. 

 

Gabe’s cheeks blushed, always somewhat intimidated by Jamie for some unknown reason, as he smiled and nodded.   _ “I know…” _ he laughed, taking the glass that Tyler handed to him as he came in with champagne poured.  Ty raised his glass, the three others following suit.   _ “To the little BarrieSkog!” _

 

Tyson giggled, clinking his glass with the others before he took a drink, smile never leaving his face.  Jamie pulled Tyson over for a quick hug, patting his back.   _ “You’re all grown up, Tys.” _

 

Tyson snorted at the older man, shaking his head.   _ “Something like that.” _

 

Gabe had wandered over to the sofa with his phone, opening an email that had come through, gasping adorably so that Tyson walked over to him, plopping down beside him.   _ “What’s wrong, nerd?” _

 

Gabe showed Tys the screen, smiling big.  There was a grainy black and white ultrasound with a little speckle circled.  

 

Tyson wrinkled his nose, looking at it,  _ “What  _ is _ that?” _

 

_ “The implantation or whatever, that’s the proof that it took. . .”  _ he beamed at Tyson, the proudest little smile that Tyson had ever seen on Gabe’s face.  There were times when the Avs were doing so well, when Gabe was proud of them all, like a proud daddy bear, and there were times when Olivia did something new and Gabe got this huge smile, but this time...  It was  _ different _ .  Tyson would compare his excitement to that of the Olivia caliber, but more intense.  

 

Tyler and Jamie exchanged weird glances as Tyson smiled at Gabe, rubbing his face gently.   _ “That’s our little Nugget.” _  He kissed Gabe’s cheek with a smile, curling into his side while Gabe gazed lovingly at the sketchy photo.  Tyson couldn’t actually  _ tell _ that was their baby, but Gabe could, and that was the only thing that mattered most right now,  Along with the unbridled happiness that was radiating from the man.   

 

_ “Soooo can we see it?” _ Tyler asked curiously.  

 

Gabe nodded and turned his phone around to show them.  Tyler bit his lip nodding, while Jamie had his eyes screwed up as he bent down, trying to make it out.   _ “Uhhhh. I. . it doesn’t look li-” _ Tyler cut Jamie off with an elbow to the ribs.  

 

_ “I see it! Little Nugget is going to grow big and strong!” _ He totally didn’t see it, but he’d caught the fall in Gabe’s smile when Jamie had started to identify that he couldn’t see it.   Jamie gave Tyler a look as if he was crazy, about to say something else when they were saved by Ollie.   _ “Jame, you get him.” _ Tyler requested, before going back to cooing at the random blob.  

  
  


Tyson smirked, trying to not laugh at the whole situation, shaking his head. Gabe sighed, looking at the two remaining.   _ “Okay, if we’re being honest, I don’t see it either, but I know it’s there, and that’s what I’m going with.”  _  He shrugged, looking back at the picture affectionately.   _ “I’ve never been so excited for a uterus in my life.” _

 

Tyler smiled and plopped down on Gabe’s other side, pointing to random pieces of the ultrasound, identifying what he could.  Gabe turned, chuckling,  _ “You’re a good man, Seguin.” _

 

Ty winked, then pulled out his own phone to flick to an album from their kids.   _ “Look, the older it gets, the more clear they become.  Here’s Piper’s when she wasn’t my little Alien.” _

 

Gabe leaned over, smiling as he looked at it.   _ “Tys! Look, she’s going to get more normal.” _

 

Tyson nodded,  _ “I know. . .” _

 

The blonde man spoke softly, looking over at Tyson with an apologetic smile.   _ “I’m sorry you didn’t get to do all of this with Livi. . .” _

 

Tyler bit his lip, watching Tyson.  

 

_ “It’s good. You know, I wasn’t at a point in life then where I would have appreciated it.  Let’s be real, it’s not like I planned on her coming, so this is a nice start.” _ He spoke confidently, watching Gabe with his big brown eyes.  

 

Gabe nodded,  _ “I just wish you could have had that with her.” _  He smiled softly, then leaned over to nuzzle Tyson’s chin.  

The defensemen snorted, pushing at Gabe with a laugh.   _ “Okay,  _ Zoey _ , quit giving me those puppy eyes and nuzzling me.” _ He teased, looking over at Tyler with a smile.   _ “You’re going to scare Ty with your cuteness.” _

 

Tyler made a gagging noise and got up from the couch, laughing.   _ “Okay, seriously though, it got really soft in here.  We should do something manly. . .” _ and then Piper came running at him, crying.   _ “Daddyyyyy,  Dada bein’ mean!” _   Tyler just laughed, scooping her up before he spoke, walking her down the hall.  _ “Just because Dada made you go to bed doesn’t mean he’s mean.” _

  
  


Tyson looked over at Gabe and his dopey grin.   _ “Soon, Babe.  Soon there’ll be two, and that’s going to be us.” _

 

Gabe nodded,  _ “Can’t wait.” _

* * *

  
  


While Gabe had thought that this pregnancy situation with Amber was going to be slow, it was actually going pretty quickly, which meant the season was flying by as well.  Gabe didn’t want her working Nuggets games on her feet for hours at a time, though, and had managed to sweet talk some of the KSE staff into getting her positioned elsewhere so she could sit down.  

 

Tyson was constantly amused at how overprotective Gabe was about this whole situation.  It was like his husband was a completely different person when it came to this baby ordeal, and he was totally okay with it.  He loved  how intune Gabe was with the process, and even more so with Olivia now.  

 

As they sat in the waiting room with Amber beside them, Gabe kept asking her all kinds of questions, ensuring she didn’t need anything, was comfortable, and whatnot throughout the pregnancy thus far.  Today, they were at their 21 week ultrasound, halfway-through! And Gabe was absolutely bouncy in his chair.  Tyson would have called him Giddy, but that would have been gently labeling his actions.   

 

Amber was so patient with Gabe and all of his questions, which Tyson had thanked her for endlessly.  While Gabe was all about touching the bump and trying to feel it move, Tyson was totally hands off with the bump.  He was, in all honesty, creeped out by the whole touching another person’s stomach thing, as ridiculous as it may have sounded.  He had no problem touching Gabe or even Tyler or Jamie, but this woman’s swollen stomach made him mildly uncomfortable.  Perhaps it was his own feelings of guilt. Seeing how happy Gabe was about this bump, and the fact that they could never do this on their own, that he could never fulfill that need for Gabe. Or, it was the fact that he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable or burden her anymore than he already felt like he was.   As their names were called, Gabe was up, helping Amber up, though she ensured him she was fine. Tyson chuckled, following closely behind them.  

 

It was their first time actually coming to the ultrasound, and Tyson was a little nervous about the whole situation.  He stood quietly in the room until Gabe motioned for him to come closer and sit down, hands folded in his lap.  

 

Gabe rubbed his knee, looking at Tyson with a big grin before looking back towards Amber, continuing his conversation about baby activity or something of that nature.  Tyson couldn’t remember, but he wasn’t really paying attention, either.  He was more or less  zoned out until the tech came in.  

  
  


He was looking over at the tech quietly, not looking at the wide screen, until he heard little fluttering noises, perking up.  Gabe was elbowing him with a big grin, pointing to the screen.   _ “Tys! It’s our Nugget!” _ He beamed, a smile that probably could have powered a small country with electricity.   

 

_ “I see that,” _ he grinned back at Gabe, turning to look at the screen again as the tech measured some things.  Gabe was soaking it all up, eyes glued to the screen, hand held tightly to Tyson’s.  

 

_ “Do you want to know the gender?” _ the tech asked, a question that caused Tyson to look over at Gabe.   

 

_ ‘Oh, I hadn’t even,” _ Gabe spoke softly, looking at Tyson.  

 

_ “It’s up to you, Gabe. . .” _

 

The Swede shook his head,  _ “No, this one is totally your call. I want you to make this call.” _

 

Tyson sighed softly, shaking his head at Gabe.  _ “You’re a mess.” _

 

He looked up at the screen, biting his lip.   _ “No.” _

 

The tech looked at him,  _ “No, you don’t want to know?” _

 

Gabe grinned, squeezing Tyson’s hand.   _ “Right. No, we don’t want to know.” _

 

_ “Okay, well, baby Landeskog is looking great. Healthy little thing. Well, I shouldn’t say little.  Measuring a little large, especially in the head area.” _

 

Tyson busted out laughing, thoroughly laughing, holding his head in his hands as his body shook with laughter.  

 

Gabe scoffed,  _ “I know why you’re laughing! That’s to be expected. . . .and, it’s Barrie-Landeskog.” _

 

The tech looked confused,  _ “I’m sorry?” _

 

Tyson caught his breath, looking up at Amber and the tech.   _ “Landy has a huge head … I’m so sorry, Amber.” _

 

Gabe frowned, realizing what Tyson had just meant.   _ “Oh, sorry about that…”  _

 

Amber chuckled, shaking her head, while the Tech continued to stare on blankly.  

 

_ “Anyways, the baby is measuring a little ahead, but healthy.  I’ll make you a disk and some prints.” _  She flicked the screen to a still, while she went ahead and finished up her measurements and copied them onto the disk and wiped the jelly off Amber.  

 

_ “Okay, you’re good to go.” _  She offered the disk to Gabe, who took it with a grin, along with the printed out photo.  Gabe took them happily, then offered a hand up to help Amber sit up and off the table.  She smiled softly, sliding off the table.  

 

Gabe held Tyson’s hand, glancing over at Amber.   _ “Wanna go get lunch with us? We’re gonna have Chipotle…”  _

 

Tyson smiled, waiting for her answer, trying to not be rude, but totally wanting time with just Gabe for once.  Between the guys, Olivia, and the pregnancy, his time with Just Gabe had been lots less, and would only become less.  

 

Amber smiled over at Gabe and Tyson, shaking her head.  _ “I don’t think so, not today.” _

 

Tyson immediately felt guilty, and spoke.   _ “Are you sure? There’s bound to be DQ afterwards. . .“ _

 

With that, she perked up,  _ “As in, ice cream?” _

 

Tyson chuckled, nodding.   _ “Always.  I  _ always _ make him take me for ice cream when we go eat . . . “ _

 

_ “Okay,” _ she nodded.  

 

Gabe grinned, waiting  for Amber and Tys to get out of the room before he followed suit, pleased to see Tyson actually smiling about this.  He’d been starting to worry a little bit.  

* * *

  
  


_ “So like, you go with cookies in  _ and  _ on top?!” _  He asked quietly, watching as Amber scooped up a bite of her blizzard, a custom creation, to take a bite.  

 

_ “Always.  Then sometimes, I dip a cookie in. . .’ _ she blushed, totally embarrassed with her eating habits.  

 

Tyson beamed at her like she was his hero as he looked over at Gabe, who’d been shaking his head, eating his vanilla and caramel chunk.   _ “Our baby is going to come out with Tyson’s eating habits. . .’ _ Gabe spoke softly, shaking his head in amusement.  

 

With a grin, Tyson nodded,  _ “So maybe Nugget will.  Livi has your eyes.  It’s only fair I get to contribute the eating habits.” _

 

Gabe smirked and poked his spoon into Tyson’s ice cream, which elicited a yelp from Tyson who stabbed at Gabe’s hand with his spoon.   _ “You’re so lucky I don’t have a spork, Big Head.” _ Tyson snapped his teeth playfully at Gabe, winking with a small smile.  

 

Amber watched them with wide eyes, laughing.   _ “Oh my god, I would totally slap you for that.” _

 

Tyson grinned smartly, nodding at her.   _ “Same girl.  He’s such a dick about my ice cream habits, and then, he tries to eat it!” _

 

Gabe rolled his eyes at him.  _ “I’m not a  _ dick  _ about your ice cream habits, Barrie.” _

 

_ “Yes, you are,”  _ as if to prove a point, he pulled up an album of screenshots on his phone.   _ “Here, on this date, you made fun of my ice cream,” _ he showed Gabe, then Amber (who by now, was giggling, face red, and so jovial).  

 

_ “You have an album of screenshots? OH my god, next thing I know, you’re going to be telling me you have tumblr, too.” _ Gabe snorted at Tyson.   He took another bite of what Tyson referred to as his “boring” ice cream. 

 

Tyson flicked things on his phone and turned it around so that Amber could see first, a snort laugh falling from her mouth as she turned even more red, laughing.   Gabe looked over, trying to see, and his mouth fell open.   _ “You’re kidding me. . . “ _

 

_ “Oh no, I’m totally serious right now.” _  He showed Gabe his phone, the tumblr app open to the blog pages.   _ “You know, sometimes, I comment how much I love Landesnerd, and they just  _ know _ it’s me.” _  He laughed, shaking his head, putting his phone down before taking another bite of his perfectly cookied frozen treat.  

 

The younger blonde man looked over towards Amber, as if seeking sympathy.   _ “Do you see what I have to put up with at home?” _

 

She smirked, shrugging.   _ “I donno, I think he probably has to put up with a lot, too.” _

 

Gabe scoffed, shocked, as if he was hurt by such an accusation.  Tyson started cackling, looking over at her.   _ “You’re my new favorite.” _

 

She just winked, still chuckling softly, and ate her ice cream, happy as a lark.  

 

Tyson hummed, looking at his phone when it buzzed, screen lit with a text from Nate.  Olivia was sitting on the kitchen floor, finger painting with chocolate pudding.  Gabe would have died if he’d been home while they were doing that.  So, of course, he showed Gabe the photo, watching as his face went from amused to horrified very quickly.   _ “Oh. My.  God.”   _  He gasped.   _ “She is  _ not _ doing what I think she is. . .” _

 

As if to emphasize his horror, a second message came through with a video.  Olivia was painting with her pudding, then would dip her finger into her mouth, making an “Mmmm” noise.  Nate was in the background,  _ “Tell Pappa whatchur doing, Livi.” _

 

Olivia looked up at Nate and giggled,  _ “Awt!” _

 

_ “That’s right! You’re doing art.  Painting with pudding.”  _  He nodded,  _ “Where are you doing it at?” _

 

She looked perplexed as if to say ‘right here, dumbass,’ but pointed to the paper she was painting on.   _ “Papew!” _

 

Nate nodded,  _ “Uh huh. But where are we sitting?” _

 

_ “Da kichie floow!” _  She beamed at him, taking a ‘paint’ covered finger up to her mouth, licking her fingers.  Nate laughed, cutting off the video.  

 

Gabe’s face had gone from amused, to mortified, to disgusted.   _ “Oh my god.  He has our little girl, painting with pudding, on the floor!” _   He rubbed his face, shaking his head.  

 

Amber looked confused as she watched Gabe’s obvious pain and discomfort, Tyson smirking as he handed her the phone to see the video.  She grinned, seeing Olivia.   _ “So this is the notorious Olivia.” _

 

Tyson nodded,  _ “That it is.” _

 

Gabe was all but gagging when he heard the video again.   _ “He has a chocolate pudding thing.” _  Tyson spoke, laughing as Gabe tried to busy himself and not have to hear the whole video again.    

 

Amber smirked, shaking her head.   _ “You two are something.” _   She handed Tyson back his phone, finishing her ice cream.   _ “Thank you for inviting me out today. It was nice.  I don’t usually get days out from the kiddos …”  _

 

Tyson grinned,  _ “No it was nice to have you.  I think you should come over sometime and meet Livi.  So she can .. . see the bump.” _

 

Gabe chuckled, nodding.   _ “I can only imagine how that’s going to go over.” _

 

_ “Don’t think it’ll be a good thing?”  _  Amber asked quietly, folding her hands on her little belly shelf.  

 

_ “No. She’s totally the diva and needs all the attention.  She doesn’t really, do well with sharing attention yet. So. . . when we have friends over with kids she gets extra needy.” _  Tyson laughed, folding his napkin.  

 

_ “That’s pretty typical.  They’re not used to having to share your attention.  She’ll learn, though. It may be a difficult adjustment at first, but she’ll be okay.” _

 

_ “That’s what I keep telling Tyson, but he’s super worried about it,” _ Gabe added.  

 

With a blush, Tyson shrugged.   _ “I don’t want her to feel like she doesn’t matter anymore when a new baby comes.” _

 

_ “She won’t; you just have to make sure she knows that she’s still important.” _  Amber added, yawning quietly.  

 

_ “You’re probably tired.  We should let you get home.  Thanks for letting us come today,”  _ Gabe thanked her with a smile, patting her arm.  

 

_ “I am tired.  But it’s been a great day.  I”m glad you got to see your little one.”   _  She slid out of her seat and bid them both farewell, heading out the door.  

 

Tyson watched her with a dopey smile.  Gabe chuckled,  _ “You love that she loves ice cream, I get it. But you do realize, it won’t have her features, right?” _

 

_ “I know. Not her eggs.  But still. She’s keeping it safe, so maybe it’ll get some of her too.” _ Tyson added softly.   _ “We should go home.  We leave tomorrow, and Livi needs some lovins from us.” _

 

Gabe nodded, getting up with Tyson as they headed home.  

* * *

 

Time continued to fly by.  Between road trips and doctor’s appointments, Tyson couldn’t believe how quickly this pregnancy was going.  They were getting close to playoff push and Tyson was trying to figure out how he was going to keep Gabe from losing his mind.  Between Captain, Daddy,  _ and _ Husband duties, he was stretched thin.  Tyson wanted him to get some relaxation,  suggesting they have a date night while Nate and Mikko watched Olivia.  

 

Gabe had been nervous about all of that, but agreed.  When Tyson had suggested they go have dinner and some wandering around the mall, Gabe had been all for it.  He loved retail therapy, even if it drove Tys nuts, and was more than happy to go eat dinner with his hubbylove and enjoy the city a little bit.  

 

Tyson held Gabe’s hand as they walked through the mall, stopping here and there when Gabe wanted to look at something.  What Tyson hadn’t been expecting, was for Gabe to want to go to the baby boutique and shop.  _ “Gabe,” _ Tyson started, tugging on his hand gently.   _ “This is supposed to be a relaxing time. . .” _

 

The blonde man pleaded with those blue eyes; Tyson could never say no to that look, where his big, puppy eyes and pout came into play.   _ “Fiiiine.” _ Tyson relented, following Gabe into the store.  He was overwhelmed as they walked in with the smell of babies, tiny little socks, bibs, stuffed animals, cribs, sheets, and bedding.  Gabe was in awe as he looked around, taking in the whole place.  

 

Tyson remembered buying baby things for Olivia, being at Target, panicked, and lost.  Tyler and Jamie had gotten him through it, mainly because Gabe wasn’t really into the baby thing at that point.  It was amazing how he’d come full circle, standing in a boutique simply for babies now, while Gabe was picking up blankets and pacifiers like they were made of gold.  

 

Gabe was in a totally new world as he went through the store, pulling this and that down, admiring multiple different objects, while Tyson was stuck in front of a precious little mountain themed set up, complete with red and black checkered  flannel.   Tyson was idly running his finger over the flannel, enjoying the feeling of the texture while he imagined their little baby boy, for some reason, he knew it was, nestled into the little crib.  

 

The blonde came up behind Tyson, wrapping his free arm around his waist as he looked over the shoulder of the shorter man.   _ “Whatcha doin’?” _

 

Tyson turned towards Gabe with a small smile.   _ “Picturing our baby here. . .” _

 

Gabe smiled, nuzzling his cheek.  _ “That’s nice, but what if it’s girl?” _

 

Tyson looked at him with a raised eyebrow.   _ “Then she’d be an adorable mountain lady?” _

 

Gabe bit his lip,  _ “But, it’s so . . .boy-ish.” _

 

_ “And your point? Olivia likes cars . . .that’s  _ “boy-ish,” he added, giving Gabe the mean mug that he saw not only from Tyson but Olivia as well. The mean mug that told him he wasn’t going to win this one, to just shut his mouth and nod.  

 

_ “Okay. . . so I take it, that you really like this whole set-up and want this?” _

 

Tyson nodded emphatically, gesturing towards the sales lady who had been awkwardly following them around.   _ “Does this come to go?!” _

 

Gabe snorted, watching the lady nod and ask if they wanted all of it.  Tyson nodded,  _ “Down to the little fluffy thing inside.” _

 

She nodded and scurried off to prepare an order for them, leaving Tyson beaming at the display.

_ “Do you think we have room in the car of all of it?” _

 

Gabe spoke softly,  _ “I mean, we have room in the car Tys. . . but. . . uh.”   _ He paused and scratched his head, looking around.   _ “We don’t have any room in the house. . .” _

 

It was as if, at that very moment, Tyson realized they were out of bedrooms and whipped around to look at Gabe.   _ “Oh, shit.” _

 

_ “Yea ... oh shit.” _

 

Tyson scratched at his face for a moment before he shrugged.   _ “Well, let’s go look for a house.” _

 

The Swede shook his head with a smile,  _ “God, I love you.  Know that?” _

 

_ “Well, obviously. But, what made it evident in this instance?” _

 

Rolling his eyes at Tyson’s attempt to utilize extensive vocabulary, he shook his head.   _ “I can remember a time that very thought alone, moving to a new house, would have given you an anxiety attack of sorts.” _

 

WIth a smirk and a shrug, Tyson looked up at Gabe with challenging eyes.   _ “That was before I married a sugar daddy with a great contract who can pay for movers.” _

 

Shocked by the actual statement, and ultimately amused, Gabe’s face dropped in a bit of shock as Tyson smirked.  He was teasing, but totally serious, and Gabe was able to read that like a book.   _ “So, you  _ did _ marry me for the contract.” _  He teased Tyson, walking with him to the counter.  

 

The conversation was on hold while Tyson paid for things, then headed out, delivery arranged for a few weeks from then.    As they walked out of the mall, Tyson swinging Gabe’s hand, he finally spoke.   _ “Of course I did. You know I’m needy. Lots of ice cream, cookies, the like.  Gotta get me a sugar daddy. . .” _

 

_ “Literally….”  _ Gabe added, laughing when Tyson rolled his eyes at Gabe’s weird comments.  

 

_ “Yea yea, Landesbeauty.  Take me house shopping.” _

 

Gabe just laughed, shaking his head.   _ “You’re incorrigible.” _

 

_ “Oh, lookit that.  Big head has big words.” _

 

Gabe smacked his ass as they got to the car, eliciting a little yelp with a smile.   _ “But, Gabe . . .we’re not home. . . don’t get me all riled up now.” _

 

There was laughter from the Swede as he got into the driver’s seat, a smile and pink cheeks for Tyson as he got in.  They needed today.  

 

* * *

  
  


So, while Tyson had thought house shopping was going to be delightful and fun and everything that it wasn’t, he was very much unimpressed.  He and Gabe didn’t agree on a lot of things when it came to housing, but they did arrive at the fact that a condo wasn’t going to cut it anymore.  

 

Tyson was slumped against Gabe’s solid form, body warm from the closeness, flicking through what felt like a million listings their Realtor had sent them to look at while they were on a roadie.  They were supposed to email her back with a list to view, then go knock them out when they got home.  That was fine and dandy, except that the homes Tyson wanted to look at, Gabe was not impressed by, and vice versa.  

 

_ “We don’t  _ need _ an outdoor jacuzzi, Gabriel,” _ Tyson added for what felt like the millionth time, while Gabe rested his chin on Tyson’s shoulder, inspecting all of the bells and whistles of the house.  

 

_ “It would be relaxing,” _ he quipped. 

 

_ “Right, but what if Olivia fell in and fried?” _  Tyson asked, pointed gaze in Gabe’s direction. 

 

_ “Uh. . .” _  he hadn’t thought about that, truly.   _ “She wouldn’t …” _

 

“ _ Fine, Zoey can’t swim.  What if she fell in and drowned? And then fried?” _ Tyson asked.  

 

Gabe’s eyebrows shot up to his forehead as he looked at Tyson with gaping mouth.   _ “Are you insane?” _ He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head.   _ “First you’re frying our daughter, now you’re drowning  _ and _ frying Zoey!” _

 

_ “No, I’m being realistic.  Plus, it’s Colorado.  It snows here and stuff. . . upkeep.” _

 

_ “You have a sugar daddy for that. . .” _ Gabe quipped, nipping Tyson’s earlobe.  

 

_ “Ugh, pig.” _ Tyson added, though a smile was on his face as he looked at the next home.  

 

_ “Ohhh,” _ he showed Gabe the pictures with a grin.  It was modest, horribly decorated, but easily fixable, with wood features and an open floor plan.  Tyson was definitely a fan of this one, and his face showed that.  

 

Gabe looked at the bathrooms and made a gagging noise   _ “There’s no master bath, Tyson. . . no ensuite.  I’m not doing that. I’m allowed to be spoiled with that.” _

 

_ “Oh, excuse me, Your Majesty.  I forget, you take fifty years and all of the closet space in the world to prepare for the day.” _

 

_ “Just because I want to look good. . and not like I just rolled out of bed. . .doesn't mean you should make fun of me.” _

  
  


Tyson yawned at him, bored with his commentary.   _ “So I take it this is a no?” _

 

_ “In the words of Ross Geller, VETO!” _

 

With an eye roll, Tyson opened the next link, adding softly,  _ “It wasn’t a break.” _

 

_ “They were ON a break!”  _

 

_ “Right, just like we were on a break a few years ago…’” _

 

_ “That was  _ not _ a break.” _

 

Tyson just laughed, shaking his head.   _ “Calm down, you’re acting like a Foo.” _

 

_ “A foo?” _  Gabe gave him an unimpressed glance. 

 

_ “Yep. Foo. I can’t even dignify this with the L for fool. You just a foo.” _

 

_ “Whatever.” _  Gabe sighed, leaning his head back onto Tyson’s shoulder to look at the next property, though he may or may have not whispered  _ “Totally were on a break.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Three, Coming Soon! Feedback is much appreciated! This is not wrapped up yet, I'm not sure how many "chapters' there will be, but at least 8 at this point. :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, babies don't follow schedules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks to the lovely @ [cristuhknee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristuhknee%22) for following me with this crazy idea, and she encouraged me to go for it. I would love to also thank her, for all of her beta'ing and being my sound board. It would be so bad without her! 
> 
> As with any post - if you found this by googling yourself, friends, or family members, save us all the embarrassment and turn back now. This is all purely a work of fiction.
> 
> POSSIBLE TW: Pregnancy Complications

With a new home freshly decorated, baby furniture in the nursery, Olivia’s new “Big Girl Room,” and the stupid jacuzzi for Gabe, the Barrie-Landeskogs were finally at home.  They hadn’t settled for the “Fryer” as Tyson had referred to the home with the outdoor jacuzzi, but for a “fryette.”  They’d compromised and found a house both of them had loved, complete with an  amazing bathroom, living room, open concept, and a beautiful backyard. Somewhere Zoey, Olivia, and the BabyToBe would be able to run and play.  

 

It was a rare weekend with a free Friday.  A Sunday game before they traveled in the Avs playoff push.  Tyson and Gabe had been spending a lot of time with Livi, trying to make sure she understood that a baby would be coming to join them soon. She had been thoroughly confused by the move, sad that she would no longer get to see “Mr. TwashTwuck” go down their alley at Tyson’s condo.  

 

But, with the promise of more grass and a swingset for her own, Olivia had agreed she would “try” the new house with her daddies.  Zoey had adjusted beautifully, lounging like the queen that she was.  Not that Gabe could blame her, either.  It was a nice set up, complete with her own little area by the fireplace that she absolutely loved.  

 

Their family had been lounging in the living room on the oversized sofa, Olivia sprawled out between Tys and Gabe, intent on touching both of them and enjoying their presence.  The point of snoozing had hit them all, when Tyson’s phone started to go off with the ringtone specifically for Amber.  That was odd.

 

He sat up, answering with a thick, sleep-filled voice.   _“Hello?”_

 

_“I don’t want you to worry...but I’m having a lot of contractions . . . “_

 

 _“What?!”_ his voice caught as he sat up quickly.  

 

 _“Don’t worry, I think it’s just early labor, this can happen…’_ she was still talking, but Tyson was jumping around to get his shoes, Gabe sitting up to rub a hand over his face, yawning.  

 

 _“What’s going on?”_  

 

Tyson was too busy listening intently to Amber, not hearing Gabe’s question.  He ended the call, promptly sending Nate a text to please be ready for Olivia.  

 

 _“Amber’s headed to the hospital, she thinks she’s in labor. . .”_ Tyson was up, grabbing a jacket.  

 

Gabe’s eye shot up, _“It’s too early.”_

 

_“I know.  She’s going to see what’s going on.  We need to go up there.  She said it’s okay, but I don’t want anything bad to happen to her, or for her to be alone.”_

 

Gabe was in a panic, as was Tyson, as they got Olivia into the car and headed towards Nate’s, who Tyson had asked to be waiting outside.  Nate got the still sleeping Livi out of her seat, and off they went, Tyson’s leg vibrating as Gabe drove, knuckles a stark white against the steering wheel, to the hospital.  

 

 _“What if they’re not okay. . . “_ Tyson asked quietly.

 

Reaching a hand over, Gabe steadied Tyson’s leg, shushing him.   _“They’re fine, Tys.  This is okay.  They can do something, I’m sure.”_  Tyson rested his hand on Gabe’s, silent for the rest of the ride, tension over them like thick fog in the car.    

 

Tyson’s mind was clouded with what felt like a million thoughts, worries at every turn. What if Amber and the Baby weren’t okay? What if the baby came today? How long would it be in the NICU? They were only at week 30, and that was too early.    Was their baby going to be okay?  Was Amber going to be okay?

 

He glanced over at Gabe, brow furrowed, concern etched across his face as he looked out across the highway. Long road ahead of them and as they drove towards the their surrogate and unborn baby.   He didn’t know how Gabe would handle anything going wrong.  He had this constant need to accept responsibility or blame for things that weren’t his fault. e He had no question that Gabe would do the same if something were to happen to Amber or their baby.  

 

The young defenseman was deep in his thoughts when Gabe said his name a little louder.  Apparently they had parked, Gabe calling out to him twice now.  “ _What_?”

 

_“We’re here.”_

 

 _“Oh. Right.”_ He undid his seatbelt and got out of the car, meeting Gabe at the front to take his hand, taking those steps inside nervously.  While Tyson tended to wear his emotions on his sleeve, Gabe kept them in check for the most part, and ‘lost’ his shit later when it was just him. Or when he thought it was just him.   

  


With Tyson’s hand firmly in his, Gabe led them through the doors of the medical center to the ER triage area, asking for Amber.  He was questioned and had to explain the situation, before the nurse would even think about letting them back.   The blow that only one of them could go back hit Gabe deep in the stomach, and it was evident in that moment how distraught he was.  Just as the blonde was getting ready to argue with the nurse, Tyson put his hand on Gabe’s arm.   _“Please, don’t Gabe. . .”_ he spoke softly, timidly even.   _“I’ll wait out here, just, go make sure everything is okay. Please.”_  

 

Gabe frowned, _“Tys, she called you. I think you should go back.”_

 

With a huff, Tyson ran his hands over his face and through his hair.   _“Gabe. . ._ ”

 

 _“Please, Tyson.  You go.”_  Gabe gave him an fearful look.  

 

 _“Okay.”_  He squeezed Gabe’s hand and was led by the nurse behind the door, while Gabe went to sit and wait in the lobby area.    He sat with a thump into the chair, bending forward at the waist, pulling his cap down further on his head, eyes covered.  With hands bracing his head, elbows resting on his knees, Gabe tried to deep breathe, thinking pleasant thoughts, thoughts of Olivia laughing, Zoey’s excitement. Anything to keep his mind off whatever could be going wrong in the back of the ER.     He was hopeful that the baby was okay, as well as Amber.  

* * *

 

As Tyson was led back through the ER, he was worried of what condition he was going to find Amber in.  However, when he saw her, he felt a sense of relief, in knowing that she was able to sit up in the bed.  She looked like hell though, her hair was a mess, face was pale, and bags under her eyes that worried him.  

 

When she looked up and saw Tyson, she let out a sad sigh.   _“I told you it was okay . . .”_

 

He closed the gap between them quickly, reaching out to touch her shoulder.   _“It’s not. We don’t want you here alone, either. This is scary.”_

 

She sighed, _“Where’s your other half?”_

 

 _“They said only one of us could come back, which is absolutely bullshit.  It’s like they don’t know who he even is.”_  Tyson grunted, shaking his head as he looked at the machines attached to her with wide eyes.  

 

 _“I tried to send Gabe back, but he kind of freaked out. . . ‘_  Tyson spoke softly, sitting down in the chair beside her.  She just nodded, eyes shut as she tried to calm her breathing.  

 

 _“Sorry.  How are you feeling? Does it hurt? Have they figured out what’s wrong?”_  Tyson had so many questions.  

 

 _“Well, I feel. . . pain. . . and I just haven’t felt well today, I think I’m getting a cold.”_ She shrugged.   _“As far as what’s wrong, I started early labor, so they have me on these medicines to stop it.  Apparently,”_ she spoke softly, _“My  uterus thinks it’s time to eject today; we don’t know why.”_

 

She shifted around awkwardly.   _“But, they said I’ll stay here tonight,  I’m just waiting to get up to the floor now, and then if labor is still stopped tomorrow, I’ll get another shot, and then go home full bedrest style.”_  Amber let out a sigh, hand resting on her rounded stomach.  

 

Tyson listened intently, trying to keep it all in check.   _“So they gave you a shot, and now you’re not having the baby? But you have to stay tonight? And then you go to sit on your bed till the baby comes?”_

 

His little readers’ digest version made Amber chuckle as she nodded.   _“Yea, basically.”_  She yawned softly, looking up at him.   _“They said that they can’t find a reason as to why I went into labor, but that they were definitely contractions.”_

 

 _“Oh Amber,”_ he sighed.   _“I’m so sorry. . .”_

 

She laughed, _“It’s not your fault, Tyson.  The baby’s okay.  I’m okay.  I get to sit for a while and enjoy some naps . .. “_  She was trying to glamorize it for him, make him feel less guilty.    He wasn’t dumb enough to miss that memo, either.  

 

 _“Promise if you need anything, you’ll tell us?”_  He asked her, head cocked.  

 

She laughed, _“Of course.”_   The woman reached out and took his hand, squeezing it gently; Tyson squeezed her hand right back, watching her with big brown eyes.  A transport person came in to move her upstairs, telling Tyson her room number, and that it would take about ten minutes.  He nodded, heading  out to the lobby to find Gabe.  

 

He saw the blonde sitting, hunched over, rocking back and forth in his chair, and Tyson walked over quickly, pleased nobody was paying him any attention.  He rested his hand on Gabe’s back, startling him, as he looked up from under his hat, blue eyes brimmed with tears.  

 

Concern covered Tyson’s face immediately as he reached out and took Gabe’s hand, squeezing it.   _“Hey, hey,”_ his tone was soft, comforting as he tried to get Gabe to look back at him.   _“It’s okay. C’mere.”_   He pulled Gabe’s body against his own, awkwardly so, with the chair’s arm in the way.   _“She’s okay.  They’re okay.”_  He pressed a soft kiss to Gabe’s temple, best as he could with his hat in the way.  

 

Gabe sniffled softly, pulling away a little bit, gesturing at people in the waiting room.  Tyson scoffed and rolled his eyes. _“Who fucking cares if someone sees us? It’s the ER waiting room. There’s bound to be emotions here.”_  He spoke gently into Gabe’s ear, kissing his cheek again with the most reassuring tone he could muster.  

 

When the blonde didn’t smile at all, Tyson stood up and took Gabe’s hand, using his strength to pull Gabe up by the hand, leading him down a hall towards the general elevator, pausing at the empty Chapel.  He pulled Gabe in by the hand and shut the door behind them.  He’d expected Gabe to be sassy or make a comment, but what he hadn’t expected, was for Gabe to fall apart right then and there and hold onto Tyson like he couldn’t stand up without him.  

 

Wordlessly, Tys wrapped his arms around Gabe, one hand holding the back of Gabe’s head as the blonde clung to Tyson, face tucked into his neck, soft sniffles filling the room.  Tyson shushed him gently, rocking back and forth in the spot with him.   _“It’s okay, baby, I promise.  They’re both okay.  The baby’s doing just fine, Amber’s doing okay, too.”_  He spoke softly towards Gabe’s ear, kissing the skin there ever so softly, trying to comfort him the best he could.  Tyson wished he would have been better at this comfort thing, but generally, Gabe was comforting him.  Oh, how the roles had changed.  

 

Gabe was quiet , holding  his arms around Tyson’s waist, rocking back and forth with him, breathing starting to even out from the little silent sobs he’d had against Tyson’s neck and shoulder.   Taking a deep breath, Tyson held him closer, dropping a hand to rub soothing circles on Gabe’s back.   _“Talk to me, Gabe,”_ he spoke softly, kissing his cheek once more.  

 

 _“I don’t want anything horrible to happen to her, Tys.  I kept thinking, what if she’s not okay.  What if she isn’t going to be okay? What if she’s not going to get out of here . .. it’d be my fault.”_  Gabe spoke softly, irrationally thinking, but so upset.    _“Remember, I have a big head, and the baby’s measuring big, and it’s big, and she’s so little, and I gave it a big head!”_

 

Tyson shushed him again, softly, little _hey’s_ coming out, though he smiled small at the head comments.   _“Nothing like that would be your fault, baby.”_ He rocked him back and forth again, hugging him tightly.   _“She’s okay.”_

 

 _“But if she wasn’t.  I can’t take away someone’s mom . . . “_  he spoke softly, mind clouded with negative outcomes.   _“Or if the baby wasn’t okay . . . I would feel, absolutely heartbroken, but I kept worrying about, what if she isn’t okay . What would her husband say? What would Adam do? Those twins without their mom . . . They didn’t sign up for their mom to be this nice to strangers. . . and here she is. . . in the hospital. . . with complications, all because of my stupid sperm.“_

 

Tyson let him babble on, pulling his head back with a wrinkled up face at one point.   _“Gabriel Ingemar John Landeskog. . . “_  He held Gabe at an arm’s length, shaking his head.   _“Stop that stinkin’ thinkin’.  It’s not your fault. Sometimes, these things just happen. That’s why we have medical care, to stop those kind of situations.  You quit blaming yourself, you did nothing wrong.  Do you hear yourself right now?”_  

 

 _“Barrie-Landeskog…”_ he corrected, hiding his face back in Tyson’s neck. _“And it’s totally my fault. . . you didn’t do that.”_  

 

 _“Listen up, Gabe. I totally could have.  We don’t even know what happened when Olivia was a fetus, so we don’t know.  For all we know, she was born too early, or the woman had awful preterm labor and was on bed rest. We. Don’t. Know.  What we do know, however, is that Olivia is fine and healthy with Nate.  We also know, that Amber and Baby Barrie-Skog are upstairs resting, safe, and healthy.  So, you need to get your shit together, so we can go up there and comfort the woman carrying our baby.”_   Tyson used his authoritative voice, something that was rarely brought to attention, but when it was, Gabe tended to listen.   He figured that maybe, if he got bossy with Gabe, he would stop his emotional outburst and be able to move forward.  In all honesty, Gabe’s emotions scared Tyson.  He’d never seen him break down this way. He wanted to be supportive, but he also was afraid of what could happen  and how much this whole situation was affecting Gabe.  

 

The blonde man nodded, wiping his face, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.   _“I’m being so ridiculous right now. . . “_

 

Tyson huffed, _“No, you’re a scared Dad. It’s totally fine.  But we have to go put our brave faces on now.  She needs us to be calm._ ”  He ran his hands over the taller man’s arms in a reassuring gesture, trying to comfort him as best as he could.  

 

 _“Okay,”_  Gabe wiped at his eyes and stood taller. He had put his bravest of faces on as he looked over at his husband,  nodding.   Tyson took his hand and led him out, squeezing gently as they walked towards the elevator.  As soon as the doors shut behind them, Tyson spoke.   _“It’s nice to see that you have some tears though. I was starting to think I was a total ass baby for all of my crying.”_

 

Gabe just chuckled, looking over with a smile.   _“You are.”_  

 

 _“Yea yea yea. . . “_  Tyson waved his hand off in the air, leading him down the hall to Amber’s room.   He was going to let that jab slide, simply because he didn’t think he could manage another emotional outburst from Gabe today.  His own nerves were at breaking point. The less crying they did, the better this day was going to go.  

* * *

 

Propped up with pillows, low-sodium snacks, and a few magazines, Amber was perched on the bed. Amusement decorated her face  as she listened to Olivia talk about nonsense things, Gabe concentrated on painting  her toenails. He was taking an incredulous amount of time to make sure each nail was perfectly polished.  Amber had assured him she didn’t need her toenails done, but he had been relentless about giving her a pedicure to relax. So, when she got the text from Tyson, asking her to just take “the freakin’ pedicure offer,” she had said yes.  

 

Amber had been surprised, however, when Gabe came without Tyson. To her surprise and pleasure, though, Olivia accompanied her Pappa.  The little curly-haired toddler had come in happily,  holding his hand in her smaller one like it was her answer to live. Those beautiful big blue eyes of hers sparkled as he spoke to her softly, reminding her that she needed to use her ‘soft voice.’   Olivia and Amber had met a few times, but the little girl just thought she was one of her daddy’s friends, who had a ‘tummy baby.’   

 

No matter how many times they had tried to explain it to the little one she went back to the tummy baby.  Soon enough, she’d be taking that baby home to her house and would get it.  Amber knew she was going to be a great big sister, telling her that often.  

 

Amber would never forget Olivia’s first time meeting the bump, either.  She had poked Amber’s stomach gently, then looked at Tyson with a mortified little expression, explaining  to her that there was a baby growing inside of Amber’s belly.  The look on her face had been priceless, an expression that Amber often saw mirrored on Tyson’s face when he was facing something that made him unimpressed or irritated.  She loved how similar Olivia was to Tyson, but how many of her mannerisms mimicked those of Gabe.    

  


More often than not, Amber would point out the similarities to the two men, wanting them to see just how much like them Olivia was.  For example, Olivia held her mouth like Gabe did, her tongue peeking out when she was concentrating, little brow furrowed.  She ate her ice cream like Tyson, with a passion that was reserved for a love (and a sweet tooth).  Then, there was the way that she looked at the men like they were the most awe inspiring part of her world; the look they both in turn gave her, was the same.  Amber knew that when this baby was born, there would be three sets of eyes on the baby with that expression.  

 

She was curious though, if this baby would have Tyson’s mannerisms, and look like Gabe.  Or if the baby would be very much Gabe and have Tyson’s giggly personality.  She was so curious about what would become.  Though, while she knew that when the baby was born that  she would no longer be in the picture, Amber hoped that Gabe and Tyson would post pictures on social media now and then, so she could see how their beautiful little family would grow.

  


The girls flipped through magazines and picture books, eating little goldfish crackers and drinking water, Gabe hard at work on their nails.  Olivia opened her book about Llama Llama and looked up at Amber.   _“Wead peas?!”_

 

 _“Livi . . .”_ Gabe prompted in a soft voice, looking up at her. _“Remember what Daddy and I said about bothering Mrs. Amber?”_  

 

 

 _“It’s okay,”_ Amber said to Gabe, taking the book Olivia was holding up.   _“I would_ love _to read you this, Olivia.”_

 

The little girl beamed, her smile so bright and pure,  just like her Daddy’s.   _“Tank yew!”_  

 

She moved closer to Amber, who opened the book, beginning to read.  Olivia was side by side with Amber, arm against her belly so she could see, while Amber showed her pictures in the book.  Olivia was silently listening, when she felt something push on her arm, and gasped adorably, eyes wide as she looked up at Amber in disbelief.   _“Was dat?!”_

 

Amber smiled bigger, knowing what Olivia was feeling. _“That’s your little baby brother or sister. . . telling you,_ Hi Livi! Can’t wait to meet you!” 

 

Gabe looked up with a big grin, getting his phone out to take a picture, first asking if it was okay. Olivia looked down at the bump, eyes huge.   _“In dewe?!”_ She pointed.

 

 _“Yes, sweet girl. The baby’s in my tummy. . .Here,”_ she took Olivia’s little hand, putting it on her belly, where she could feel the skin move with the baby kicking.  She looked up at Gabe, shocked.   _“Pappa!!”_  

 

He grinned, moving up towards them.   _“Is that the baby, Livi?”_

 

She nodded, cheesiest grin, where her nose wrinkled up and her little lip rose, teeth showing, so amused.   _“Uh huh! Kawl!”_

 

Gabe looked at her again, shaking his head confused.   _“What?”_

 

_“It Kawl!”_

 

_“Carl?”_

 

 _“Yep!”_ Livi confirmed, putting her ear down to Amber’s stomach to listen, Gabe glad he still had the phone recording every second of the moment.

 

_“Hi Kawl!”_

 

Amber chuckled, watching Olivia listen to her belly.    She gestured towards Gabe’s hand.   _“You wanna feel?”_

 

He bit his lip, nodding.   _“Is that okay?”_

 

She nodded and took his hand, putting it on her stomach so he could feel the movements.   _“Talk to the baby, Livi.”_  Amber said, smiling when Olivia chattered to her belly, continuing to call it “Carl.”  

 

Gabe’s eyes widened when he felt the kick, face flashing with realization.  The sonograms and ultrasounds and pictures and heartbeats were real, but _that_ was real.  His little baby was growing, giving them a hello with a foot, at least he thought it was a foot. the baby was actually real, making his or her existence known.  

 

He beamed up at Amber as she smiled knowingly.   _“Pretty awesome, right?”_

 

Gabe nodded, _“I just wish Tys was here. . .”_

 

Amber nodded.   _“Hopefully he’s done soon and “Carl” will still be awake.”_   

 

 _“I hope so. . .”_  Gabe didn’t want Tyson to miss out on any of the fun.  

* * *

  


Of course, by the time Tyson actually got to Amber and Adam’s, the baby was no longer doing acrobatics, but snoozing.  Tyson’s face was dead set on a frown as he sat in the chair rolled up by Amber’s bedside, _“I can’t believe Carl won’t kick for me.”_  He shook his head, watching as Amber tried to poke the baby, talk to the baby, anything to make it move.  

 

 _“We’re not calling it Carl. . .”_ Gabe laughed, looking over at Tyson with a chuckle, running a hand over his head.   _“I’m sure the baby’s just sleeping.  Lil thing was super active.”_

 

Livi was fast asleep by Amber’s leg, her own toes painted pink now to match, Gabe and Tyson talking to Amber.   _“He’s usually up in a while,”_ she spoke softly, causing both men to whip their heads at her with confusion.  

 

_“He?”_

 

 _“Well, I think it’s a he. . . I don’t actually know.  But, I got a free entry into the pool when Nate stopped by with you guys that day.”_ She laughed, shaking her head with a smile.   Tyson just scoffed.   _“I cannot believe you people. . . betting on a fetus!”_

 

 _“Feebus?”_ Olivia asked with a yawn, crawling over Amber’s legs carefully to Gabe, curling up against him as she yawned.  

 

The adults chuckled, Gabe kissing her head.   _“The baby, honey.”_

 

 _“Kawl.”_  

Amber’s eyes widened as she wildly grabbed at Tyson’s hand, putting it on her belly as the baby kicked.   _“What’s the baby’s name, Livi?”_

 

She giggled, _“Kawwwl.”_

 

Tyson felt a kick, his smile covering his face as he looked over at Olivia.   _“We’re totally calling this baby Carl.”_  He gave Gabe a pointed look, drawing  out his words as he felt the baby’s movements.  

 

Gabe rolled his eyes, shaking his head.   _“She’s not going to be called Carl. . .”_

 

 _“He,”_ Amber and Tyson replied at the same time, grinning and high-fiving, to which Gabe just rolled his eyes.   _“I swear …”_

 

Livi just beamed.   _“Kawl!!_

 

While he could have argued names for a long time with the two of them, Gabe chortled and ran a hand over Olivia’s head, watching as Tyson gingerly moved his hands on Amber’s belly.  

  


Gabe’s heart swelled with love for the man leaning down and talking to “Carl” as Olivia rest her tiny body against Gabe.  He would never know or understand what he had done to be so lucky as to end up with these two Barrie-Skogs in his life.  He thanked whatever power there was that was letting him have this life.  He had a perfect little family, and couldn’t imagine his life without him.   He was also so glad that Tyler and Jamie had talked some sense into him that night in Dallas.  

 

He truly had been close to saying he couldn’t do daddyhood, but here he was, soaking it all up, and wanting more.  It was amazing how the tables had turned. He wouldn’t change any of this for the world.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two, Coming Soon! Feedback is much appreciated! This is not wrapped up yet, I'm not sure how many "chapters' there will be, but at least 9 at this point. :)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Time is Near. Preparations for the next segment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks to the lovely @ [cristuhknee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristuhknee%22) for following me with this crazy idea, and she encouraged me to go for it. I would love to also thank her, for all of her beta'ing and being my sound board. It would be so bad without her! 
> 
> As with any post - if you found this by googling yourself, friends, or family members, save us all the embarrassment and turn back now. This is all purely a work of fiction.

With the Avs’ playoff push in full swing, Gabe and Tyson were gone way more than they would have liked.  Amber checked in with them multiple times daily, updating them on any changes with the baby, and the nanny did the same, while coordinating Olivia’s daily FaceTime routines.   Never wanting Olivia to feel alone or without them, or that they didn’t care, they had a legitimate schedule of video calling.  They had a Good Morning and pre-nap FaceTime on Game days.  Days without games, went with a Good Morning and a Good Night call, ensuring that Olivia got to ‘see’ them as much as she could.  

 

Tyson hated the feeling of being ‘absent’ from his daughter and soon to be other child, but he loved hockey, and he loved that he and Gabe got to do what they loved.  They knew they wouldn’t be able to play forever, but while they were able, they were going to enjoy it, too.  It was still hard, being in the midst of the playoffs, doing well, tied in the second round,  _ and  _ wanting to move onto the third.  Tyson struggled to balance all the pressure , with Gabe getting grumpier with each passing day.  It was stressful for them all, seeing as they could only do so much more before there was a high level of burnout.  Gabe was almost there.  He was loving the season’s turn to the playoffs, loved their opportunities, but was getting more and more worried with each day that they were going to miss the birth of their kiddo.  

 

While Tyson tried to be supportive for Gabe, it was hard to try and keep him occupied and happy, while  _ also  _ motivating himself.  He was pumped when gamedays rolled around, but the time between was  hard for all of them.    Tyson knew Gabe worried  about missing the baby’s birth, something he didn’t want that for them either, but he knew they had a job to do.  It was an event that kept them on a positive track, motivating his man to stay on that thought of positivitiy. 

* * *

  
  
  


Keeping Gabe focused on off days had been hard, especially while they were on the road. But, what had been even harder, was the disappointment that came when they got knocked out in the second round.  Gabe’s face had been dark, down; Tyson’s mimicked the same overcast look .  He knew it would be okay. They would go up from there next season, with a lot to look forward to. Unfortunately, Gabe wasn’t at that stage yet.  

 

They had been home from the road for a mere two hours, Gabe still pretty quiet.  He’d given everybody the signature ‘end of the year’ speech, done what he could to settle the mood, then given up for himself before  excusing himself to the car dejectedly.  Tyson got it. hey were tired, Gabe was tired, but this sucked.  Being down this much? It absolutely hurt.  Gabe was silent the whole drive home. ,Tyson drove, a feat not that wasn’t the norm of theirs.   Generally Gabe wanted to be in control of the road, which Tyson honestly didn't mind.  Though, when the blonde man had tossed his bag into the back and gotten into the passenger side, Tys silently followed suit on the other side, pulling out of the airport parking lot quietly.   

 

With a wordless reaction, he reached out to take Gabe’s hand, rubbing his finger over the back of Gabe’s fingers, tracing over the wedding band gently.  Tyson didn’t take it personally when Gabe didn’t respond, just continued tracing a soothing pattern on his hubby’s hand, car stopped at a red light .  Gabe moved his hand for a moment to turn on the radio, before he put his hand back by Tyson’s, wiggling his pinky over at the the man’s wrist for a moment.  Tyson took that as a sign to resume, doing just that, glancing at Gabe for a moment.  The blonde man was leaning back against the seat, eyes shut, exhaustion clear as day on his face, body relaxed for the first time in what felt like forever.  Tyson grinned and continued through the intersection, almost home.  They could sleep, enjoy being home with their kiddo.   

 

As least, that had been the plan, until Gabe was getting out of the car and the ‘baby tone’ went off.  Gabe had made it very clear to Tyson that they needed a ringtone specifically for Amber and the pediatrician for when the moment of labor happened.   Tyson had both of their bags draped over his shoulder when the phone rang, Gabe perking up and answering the call.  

 

_ “Hello?” _  He spoke softly, listening, nodding along with the conversation. 

 

_ “Okay,” _ he murmured , pausing his movement before he nodded and spoke once more.  _ “Right. Okay.” _  After disconnecting the call, he looked over at Tyson.  

 

_ “Better just put those back in the car. . . “ _ he moved towards the car, getting back in, Tyson wordlessly doing the same, unsure as to what was going on.  

 

_ “What’s going on?!” _  Tyson asked as he turned the car back on.   _ “Amber okay?” _

 

Gabe grinned over at him,  _ “It’s happening.” _

 

Tyson beamed at Gabe and turned onto the street in the direction of the hospital.  They were gonna have a baby today!  While it was only 2:36 in the morning, and tired from the long travel, the games, and the fact that it was a depressing loss, his day felt like it had been flip upside down.   Judging by the beaming smile on Gabe’s face  he looked about fifteen years younger, feeling that excitement surge through him as well.  Tys smiled when Gabe reached over for his hand.  Tyson giving in easily, letting Gabe squeeze his hand and wiggle in his seat. 

 

_ “Tyson .. . could you  _ drive _ any slower?” _

 

_ “Excuse me, Gabe . .. I just thought you would value our safety to the hospital to see our infant being born. . .” _

 

_ “Ugh, I dooo, but mannn, there’s like, a long time to go and you’re taking foreverrr.” _

 

 _“Do you want to drive?_ ” Tyson asked with a pointed look at the red light.  

 

_ “Ugh, no! I’m too excited to drive!” _

 

_ “Then quiet up.” _ He added with a giggle, shaking his head. 

 

_ “Yes sir.” _

 

_ “Oh, I could get used to that.” _

 

_ “Don’t get kinky now! We haven’t had sex in three days, I’m bound to jump you if you’re too kinky.’ _

 

Tyson glanced over at him with a bewildered expression.  _ “What?!” _

 

_ “You heard me! Apparently, at,” _ he looked at the clock, squinting.  _ “2:45 AM you bossing me around is sexual!” _

 

_ “Jesus christ! We’re going to meet our infant and you’re like, wanting to bone!?” _

 

_ “Well, I mean, I always want to bone you, but like, the infant thing . .. and it’s not going to happen, and like, you know it’s been a while, and you have that look on your face.”  _ Gabe shrugged as if he had given the most normal of answers.  

 

Tyson just laughed, shaking his head.   _ “Oh my god, Landeskog. _ ”

 

_ “Oh, you’re getting  _ extra _ kinky, now!”  _ He made a little growl purr hybrid noise.  _  “And, BeeTeeDub, I prefer BarrieSkog if you would like, get that right.” _

 

_ “Did you really just say “BeeTeeDub?” _

 

_ “Oh yea. . .” _

 

_ “Oh my god, I honestly cannot take you right now.” _ He laughed loudly, shaking his head as they drove, getting closer to the hospital still.  

 

Gabe waggled his eyebrows over at Tyson, delirious from the lack of sleep and the excitement of their baby being on the way.  

 

Tyson choked out a laugh, shaking his head.  _ “Holy Shit, Gabriel.  I cannot with you . . .” _

 

The blonde man just laughed,  shrugging his shoulders and tossing his hands up,  _ “You love me anywayyys.”  _

 

_ “Totes, Baby,” _ The brunette winked with a laugh, watching Gabe as he giggled.  

 

The fact that Gabriel was sitting in the seat opposite him  filled to the brim with excitement to meet their infant, meant so much more to Tyson than he could have ever put into words.   He thought back to Gabe’s meeting of Olivia, how badly that had gone, with Gabe essentially telling him he didn’t want anything to do with her, to now.  Gabe was giddy with excitement to meet their son.  He just hoped that Gabe was going to stay this excited when Lennox didn’t sleep through the night.  

 

While Tyson had experienced babyhood parenting, Gabe hadn’t really experienced parenting until Olivia was older and sleeping consistently through the night.  Payback may be a hell for the big Viking, but Tyson was ready to help.    

 

For the rest of the drive, Tyson kept a wide smile on his face, knowing that in a while, they would have an infant to raise, and life was going to get  _ crazy _ .  He was simply going to enjoy his time with his husband, as crazy as he was right then, and the fact that it was just the two of them right now.   

 

As they pulled into the ‘parents only’ parking area, Tyson looked over at Gabe with bright, warm, brown eyes.   _ “So this is it, Gabe. . . this is the last time it’s going to be just us for a while.” _

 

Gabe beamed, nodding.  _ “I know,” _ he spoke softly, running a hand through his play off beard, or “crap on your face” as Tyson affectionately referred to it.  

 

_ “So,” _ he smiled softly, taking a deep breath.   _ “Here we go,” _ Tyson smiled and got out of the car, leaving their bags in the car for now, walking  around the back, meeting Gabe, where he took his hand, and led him inside the automatic sliding doors.  

 

Their baby was coming.  

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Five, Coming Soon! Feedback is much appreciated! This is not wrapped up yet, I'm not sure how many "chapters' there will be, but at least 9 at this point. :)


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delivery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks to the lovely @ [cristuhknee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristuhknee%22) for following me with this crazy idea, and she encouraged me to go for it. I would love to also thank her, for all of her beta'ing and being my sound board. It would be so bad without her! 
> 
> As with any post - if you found this by googling yourself, friends, or family members, save us all the embarrassment and turn back now. This is all purely a work of fiction.

Gabe had never experienced anything quite as terrifying than the moment the doctor said it was “ _ time _ .”  Up to the “ _ Time _ ”, as he was referring to it, there had been gruesome yelling, crying, tears, and a lot of sweat.  He was amazed with the woman who was giving birth to his and Tyson’s child, but in the same breath, he was absolutely disgusted once it got to “Time.”  There were people who said childbirth was beautiful (cough cough Tyson), but Gabe wholeheartedly disagreed. Childbirth was messy and disgusting. 

 

He could make a list of reasons why he didn’t agree. The number one reason was “It’s  _ fucking  _ disgusting.”   Tyson hadn’t been as bothered, amazingly enough.  Amber had expected Tyson to be the one to faint in the delivery room, not Gabe.  Which had been an actual moment of relief, Amber being able to laugh and not be miserable, thankfully.  Comedic relief was always nice in such a situation where a human being was making an exodus into the world.  

 

After arriving at the hospital, Gabe and Tyson were  all smiles as they got to Amber’s room. She had been perched on the bed with all kinds of monitors and an IV in her hand, a monitor displaying contractions, and another her vitals.  Gabe had been intrigued by the contractions that came in waves, even asking her about them and whether or not the big ones felt “really big.” He thought it was awesome, but as soon as Amber started to make noises of pain, they didn’t look quite so cool.  

 

As he stood awkwardly watching the woman go through contractions, Gabe realized he didn’t know how to help her;  ultimately feeling like a total idiot. So he did the best thing that he could... He improvised. Tyson, on the other hand, was right beside her, offering out a hand for her to squeeze through the pain, telling her all kinds of mundane facts about hockey and Livi, while she panted and laughed.  That probably should have been the first indicator that the actual ‘third stage’ of labor was going to be a nightmare for Gabe. 

 

He’d tried, though, to be helpful.  He praised Amber, telling her she was super awesome for being willing to do this for them, reminding her how much he appreciated everything that she was doing for his and Tyson’s little family. He offered to go get any and everything, trying his best, but more or less, overwhelming.   She’d been patient with him and his comments for the longest time, but as soon as he went to get them some more ‘ice chips,’ she looked over at Tyson with pleading eyes. 

 

_ “Tyson, please, shut him up. . . we’re not even in the hard part yet and he’s already driving me nuts with how nervous he is.”  _ Amber had all but begged Tyson, clutching his hand for dear life as another rough contraction took over her body.   

 

_ “Okay,” _ he nodded, letting her claw at his hands like she had been earlier.  It was the  _ least  _ he could do, truly.  After she got through this peak, he would talk to Gabe about this overbearing happy thing he had going on.  

 

_ “I need to move, please let me fucking move,” _ she begged, sliding around again in the chair, breathing heavily.  

 

_ “Alright, we can move, gimme your hands,”  _ he helped her move at her heart's content,  standing quietly and being as supportive as possible while she worked through the arch on the monitor thing that was higher than any of the others he had seen yet.  

 

Amber and Tys swayed  back and forth, Amber assuring him it was relaxing, when Gabe came back in the room.  His face showed alarm as he sat the ice chips down on the table.  _ “Should you be out of bed and up?! Is that okay?”  _ tone full of concern as he moved over towards them, Amber’s face contorting into pure frustration.  

 

Before she could say anything,Tyson spoke to Gabe, “ _ Totally fine.  It can help with the pain. . .the midwife lady who came in with the doctor said she could do a lot of things that are. . .new. She’s got this, Gabe, calm down.” _ He didn’t know how else to phrase it, but gave Gabe a warning look, eyebrow raised.  

 

_ “Oh...okay. . .”  _ he shrunk back a little, plopping down in a chair while Tyson did the ‘super dad’ thing that Gabe obviously was terrible at. Or something like that.  At least, now he felt bad about being a pain for Amber. 

 

Through the next few hours of the laboring process, Tyson would go for walks in the hallways with Amber, pushing on her spine in what looked like a horrible method, if anybody were to ask Gabe, while she would whimper and cling to him.   In all fairness, Gabe felt bad, like he was useless in this process, but he didn’t know how to help, and it was obvious. 

 

As Amber situated on the birthing ball in front of him, Gabe watched with worried eyes as she held her hands out to him.  

 

_ “Hold me?”  _  She was absolutely a warrior, and he would definitely do whatever she asked, but was worried he was going to do something,  _ anything  _ wrong.  

 

_ “Sure, just, tell me if I’m doing it wrong. . .” _

 

_ “Just, gimme your hands,” _ she situated herself again, facing away from him as she put his hands on her hips to keep her from falling off the ball.  

 

He held her tentatively, looking up at Tyson who was sitting on the bed, hands out in front to hold her hands as she squeezed.  Gabe felt horrible. It was 5 AM and still no baby. Amber was miserable. He wanted to help her, but he didn’t know what else to do, and obviously, his previous attempts weren’t that appropriate.  

 

Tyson looked up at Gabe with a smile.   _ “She likes if you push on her hips, too.” _

 

Gabe nodded and used his thumbs like Tyson showed him, chuckling when she sighed between them.  Obviously, he was doing better now, and was so very grateful that he wasn’t causing her any more concern or pain.  

 

The three of them continued on for what felt like forever, until the doctor came in to do whatever it was she did, Tyson perching on Gabe’s leg, out of the way.  Gabe rested his face against Tyson’s shoulder, sighing slowly.  _ “I’m sorry for earlier...I just, wanted to be helpful.” _ . 

 

_ “We know that, you just were, overly excited... and she’s miserable, so she’s not as peppy as normal. . .” _

 

_ “Why are you so good at all of this stuff, Tys?” _ Gabe asked with a tilted head, blue eyes searching out brown for some kind of a sign or an answer on his face.  

 

_ “Wellll, I read a  _ lot  _  of the ‘what to expect during labor’ and “labor for dummies” and stuff while we were on road trips and you were doing Captainly stuff.  I figured, you had a control on the game, and I’d get a control on this, so we could each take our duties seriously.”  _

 

Gabe sighed, nuzzling Tyson’s cheek with his nose.   _ “You’re such a good dad.”  _

 

Tyson beamed at the praise, kissing Gabe with a peck.   _ “Thank you. . .”  _  He ran his hand over Gabe’s cheek, chuckling at his beard.   _ “I would totally love, if you would take your razor and go shave this off. . . I don’t want our poor baby scared by your Viking Beard.” _ He winked at Gabe, who laughed, and nodded.  

 

_ “I can totally go do that.”  _ He popped Tyson’s booty gently to get up, and when he was able, stood up and headed out to the car to get his shaving kit, and a toothbrush for Tyson and his sheaky cookie breath.   

* * *

  
  


“TIME” was a terrifying experience for Gabe.  He felt like the world’s worst human, like an evil man for wishing this on anybody in the world.  While everybody in the room had encouraged him to “ _ take a look, your baby is coming, _ ” as soon as he had, the room went fuzzy, his body was swaying erratically, until the body of the nearest person was firmly against his as he lost consciousness. 

 

Tyson had been holding Amber’s hand, encouraging her and telling her how much of an awesome human being she was, when they had seen Gabe’s unsteady movements.  His large size was a bit much for the nurse to hold for long, but Tys had dropped Amber’s hand long enough to help the nurse situate the fainting Swede. 

 

While he was dealing with Gabe, Tyson had worried that Amber would have been upset by him dropping her hand, but instead, when he glanced over, she was laughing, head thrown back with tears rolling down her cheeks. this time, not from the pain.   Tyson had resumed his post at the head of the bed , holding her hand again as she laughed, looking up at Tyson.  _ “I never thought the roles were going to be like this.”  _  She got out between laughter, shaking her head as the delivery staff gave her a moment to relax, chuckling at how hard she was laughing.  

 

_ “Oh yea?”  _ Tyson asked, accent thick, Canadian tone on display.  

 

_ “Yea. . .I always pictured he’d be the strong, supportive one, and you’d be,”  _ she paused, laughing and shaking her head before she could continue on.   _ “You’d be on the floor ten minutes after contractions started.”  _    She bursted out laughing again, shaking her head with a smile as she looked up at Tyson with her beautiful brown eyes.   

 

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her head with a laugh, so thankful for that woman about to give them their baby.   _ “You’re such a rockstar, Amber.”  _ He laughed, shaking his head as Gabe was moved to a chair, hanging out now with an embarrassed expression on his face.    _ “Let’s not tell anybody about this, right?” _ He quipped from his spot.   Tyson and Amber laughing and shaking their heads as if to disagree right then and there, but the smile was short lived, because the baby was coming.  

 

* * *

  
  


Tyson was peeking at the baby who had just been announced a boy.  A boy! He looked up at Amber with a smile, then over at Gabe, his eyes huge and longingly gazing at the baby being wrapped and rubbed, tears in the corners.  His first cry had been music to their ears. Real. He was officially  _ there _ .  Gabe had loomed closely against Tyson, a nurse taking his spot by Amber, the baby being offered out to them.  Tyson gazed at Gabe with loving, tearfilled eyes, nodding with his head, for Gabe to take the baby. 

  
  


_ “You sure?” _ He asked quietly for confirmation, receiving  a nod from Tys, before he took the little crying baby into his arms, tears falling down his cheeks as he held the little guy to his chest, making an “ _ ew _ ” expression at the cord before he looked up at the baby’s face.  

 

_ “Oh my god, you’re so real,” _ Gabe spoke softly, cradling the baby safely to his chest as Tyson  watched on with intent eyes. He rubbed his own tears from his face, watching as Gabe leaned down to kiss the baby’s forehead, nuzzling him.  

 

_ “Tys, he’s real. .. and perfect, and,” _ Gabe pulled his little hand out, counting his fingers, then moved to his feet, counting as well.    _ “Ten little fingers and toes…” _ he sniffled, holding the baby close, soft cries emitting from him , airways cleared out.   Scissor like things were offered, and Tys took them with Gabe’s instruction, going about another dad’s rite of passage, with a smile.  The nurse asked them to bring the baby over to the scale, and Gabe followed them, Tyson awkwardly trying to find his place in the room.  He glanced over at Gabe, but then back at Amber, who was still dealing with the delivery, feeling as if he was being pulled in two different directions.  

 

Amber glanced up at him and smiled,  _ “Go be with your family, Tyson.” _  She could see the question on his face and nodded,  _ “Go on. . .I’m fine.”  _

 

He nodded, moving over toward Gabe and BabyBoyBarrie-Skog, looking at Gabe who pulled him in by the waist, tucked against his side, while the nurse did some weighing and measuring; finishing off their baby boy with feet imprints with ink pads.  Tyson wrapped his arm around Gabe, hiding his face in his shoulder. Gabe leaned down and kissed the top of Tyson’s head, rubbing his arms. 

 

The nurse went through other things, telling them what he was doing, before putting the baby into the little bassinet thing.   _ “Follow me,” _ he spoke kindly, leading them out.  Tyson stopped at the doorway to watch Amber for a moment, before following  Gabe out the door. 

* * *

  
  


Tyson sat in the rocking chair in their room next to Amber’s, waiting while the nurse did some last minute check-ups, before he was handed his son.  He beamed, finally getting his hands on the little nugget, as he leaned down and spoke so softly to him.  _ “It’s so good to see you, little man.  Daddy’s been waitin’ to see you.” _ He cooed to the infant, kissing his forehead as he rocked him gently, Gabe sat on their bed, watching his husband and son.  

 

The nurse stood off to the side with a clipboard.   _ “Do we have a name?” _

 

Gabe grinned, looking at Tyson.   _ “What do you think, Daddy? We have a name?” _

 

_ “I think so . . .what are you thinking?” _

 

_ “He’s a Lennox. . .” _ Gabe spoke softly. 

 

Tyson grinned, nodding.   _ “Lennox for sure.” _

 

The nurse nodded, spelling it out as he wrote it down on the clipboard before asking for the middle name.  

 

Gabe shook his head with a laugh, looking over at Tyson who was grinning knowingly.  Gabe couldn’t believe what was about to come out of Tyson’s mouth, but he had accepted the name, and the second.  

 

_ “Karl, with a K.”  _

 

_ “So, Lennox Karl Landeskog?” _

 

_ “Barrie-Landeskog,” _ Gabe corrected.   _ “Lennox Karl Barrie-Landeskog.”  _

 

The nurse nodded and finished up the papers, handing them over to Gabriel with a pen, giving him instructions before he left them alone with their newborn.   

 

Lennox was fast asleep in Tyson’s arms, little mouth open as he slept quietly.  Tyson was gazing at him, taking in every aspect of his face, the way his little eyebrows were almost invisible with his light blonde hair, the way that his light blonde hair reflected the light.  Tyson could have made a list of fifty observations that he’d come to note within a few short moments. He didn’t ever want to ever forget this moment, or how fresh and brand new this little man was in his arms.  

 

Gabe gently laid the paperwork aside with a thank you, leaning back where he sat as he watched Tyson take in their baby boy.  It warmed his heart to see how kind and soft Tyson was with Lennox, how amazed he appeared by all of his features. He felt all of the love that Tyson showed that little boy in that moment, and knew they had made a good decision in having another baby.  He couldn’t wait for their lives to continue at home. But first, Olivia was going to get to meet her little brother. 

* * *

 

Tyson had gone to get Olivia, while Gabe held Lennox, loving on him and kissing his little face softly.  He hadn’t wanted to leave them, but when his phone had vibrated with a message that they were here, he knew he had to go get her.   He had been expecting Nate to bring her in, but was surprised to see Mikko holding Olivia.  _ “Hey buddy. Where’s Nate?” _  He reached out to take Olivia, who was squirming with excitement.  

 

_ “He’s parking the car … Livi wanted me.” _  MIkko responded with a prideful smile.  Tyson chuckled and nodded. 

 

_ “Do you mind if we have a few minutes with just us before you and Nate come up?” _ He asked with a shy smile.  

 

Mikko shook his head, Nate stepping in beside them.   _ “Hey, Brutes. Congrats.” _

 

Tyson smiled,  _ “Thank you. . . I just was telling Mikko that Gabe and I were hoping you wouldn’t be offended if we took a few minutes just us?” _

 

_ “Not at all! Rants, c’mon. Let’s gooo get food.” _  He nodded towards the cafeteria.   _ “Just text us when you’re ready, Tys.” _

 

Livi waved by to them,  _ “Byeeee Meeekee!” _

 

The man smiled and waved, following behind  Nate to get something to eat.  _ “See you, LiviLu!” _

 

She giggled and hid her face in Tyson’s neck.  _ “Hi Daddy!” _

 

_ “Hi sweet girl,” _ he kissed her cheek, moving towards the elevator.   _ “So, Pappa and I have baby Karl upstairs.” _

She gasped adorably, looking in the elevator when it dinged and they got in.   _ “Daddy! Lellypater!” _

 

Tyson chuckled, nodding.   _ “Yes, it is an elevator.  But did you hear about Baby Karl?” _

 

_ “Pappa say no Kawl, jus beebee.” _

 

_ “Yea, kind of.  His name is Lennox Karl Barrie-Landeskog.” _

 

_ “I Liffi Twin BaweeLaskog.” _

 

_ “Yes, baby, You’re Olivia Quinn Barrie-Landeskog,” _ he chuckled, kissing her cheeks.   _ “Can you use your big girl voice for Daddy?” _

 

She sighed, looking at him with those big blue eyes, so unimpressed.   _ “Taaaay.” _

 

_ “Kay, can you walk in to see Lennox?” _

 

After she nodded, he gently put her down beside him, taking her little hand in his much larger one.   Walking with her down the hall, the nurses smiled and waved hi at her as they made their way to Tyson and Gabe’s room.  Gently, he opened the door, holding onto Olivia’s hand as they walked into the room. 

 

Gabe sat  in the rocking chair by the window, talking softly to Lennox who was making soft little baby noises.  Olivia froze, looking up at Tyson with big eyes, brow furrowed.  _ “He wittle?” _

 

_ “Yea, Livi, he’s a baby, remember? So he’s really small, and we have to be really careful with him.” _ He reminded as they walked over towards Gabe, who’d looked up with an enthusiastic smile.  

 

_ “Hi pretty girl,” _ Gabe looked up at her with a small smile.   _ “You come to see your little brother?” _

 

She was suddenly very shy, hiding  behind Tyson’s leg, peering around him towards the bundle in her other dad’s arms.  Tyson chuckled, twisting to look down and back at her.  _ “You don’t have to hide, Olivia.  It’s okay.” _

 

She shook her head, hiding back behind him again. Gabe looked over with a soft smile for the little girl.   _ “Come here, Sötnos.” _

 

Livi held  onto Tyson’s pants, not wanting to go near her pappa or the baby, shaking her little head up at Tyson.   _ “No no, daddy.” _

 

He turned and bent down to her level, knees popping when he took a squat.   _ “What’s wrong, Olivia?” _ His voice was soft, warm, concerned.   

 

_ “No want. . .” _  she pointed to the baby, shaking her head as she looked at Tyson with innocent blue eyes.  

 

_ “You don’t want to just look at him?” _

 

She shook her head.  _ “No… Livi Pappa. . .” _

 

Gabe chuckled behind them,  _ “I am your Pappa. And I’m Lennox’s pappa. Just like Daddy is your daddy,  _ and  _ Lennox’s daddy.” _

 

Her face contorted into a disgusted grimace, one that totally mimicked Gabe, shaking  her head.  _ “Noooo.” _

 

Tyson leaned forward and kissed her cheek before he stood, scooping her up in to his arms.   _ “Pappa and I love you sooo much little lady.  We love you so much, that we wanted you to get to help us take care of Lennox Karl.”  _  He carried her over towards Gabe and Lennox, chuckling when she hid her face in his neck so she didn’t have to look at Lennox.  

 

Tyson sat down in the chair by Gabe’s, moving her onto his lap.   _ “Okay, Livi. You don’t have to look, but I want to look at him. . . “ _

 

She sighed dramatically, shaking her head, covering her face with her fingers.  

 

Gabe hummed,  _ “Lennox is going to need a bottle in a bit. . . I think I’m going to need help though.” _  He looked towards Olivia, hopeful she’d want to join in.  Instead of responding, she hid her face further into Tyson’s chest, keeping her hands over her eyes.  

 

_ “I’ll help you, Pappa,” _ Tyson spoke softly.   _ “Just lemme know when you’re ready and I’ll get up and go grab it.” _

 

She hugged him closer then, dropping her hands, to toss her arms around his neck, clinging to him.  Gabe smiled, Tyson wrapping his arms around Olivia.  _ “I love you, Livi.” _ He kissed her cheeks.   She didn’t respond, holding  onto him tighter. 

 

In all honesty, it did suck for Olivia. She hadn’t gotten to see her daddies, then when she did, there was a new person taking her time, too.  She’d struggled with the playoffs, and it killed them to know so. They’d had a fun day planned, but Lennox had decided to make his way into the world, altering plans just a little bit.  Gabe gestured to swap kiddos to Tyson, but was given a no from Tyson, who held Olivia tighter, rocking her back and forth while she hid. 

 

He rubbed her little back gently, while they moved back and forth, stopping now and then to rub her head gently.   Gabe looked over at her little dress, smiling.  _ “There’s no way Uncle Nate dressed her today . . .” _

 

She pulled her head back, looking up at Gabe.   _ “Untle Meeekee.” _

 

Gabe’s brow rose as he bit his lip, looking at Tyson with a smirk.   _ “Well, he did much better than Uncle Nate could ever do .’ _  Gabe chuckled, getting a smile from Olivia finally.  It was as if she remembered she was supposed to be mad though, scowl appearing  again, flopping back against Tyson’s chest. Tyson just laughed, holding her close.   _ ‘You’re so my child. . .” _

 

Gabe pointed,  _ “See! Just like you.” _

 

_ “Yea yea yea. . . I know.” _

 

Olivia stayed situated against Tyson for quite a while before he rubbed her back, speaking to her.   _ “You wanna go sit with Pappa while Daddy gets Lennox a bottle?” _

 

She scowled a little bit, but nodded, crawling down from her spot on Tyson’s lap, while Gabe carefully moved to the little sofa in their room, so there was more space.  The little girl crawled up on the sofa by him, peeking at the baby in his arms with a mean mug before she nuzzled into Gabe’s side. Gabe carefully moved the baby so she could have a better view, Tyson taking a quick picture of Olivia’s first glimpse.  They had a birth photographer and all of that, but he hadn’t thought about this moment. 

 

Her eyes widened when Lennox started to yawn, little lip quivering.   _ “He’s new to this world, Livi. We gotta make him feel safe.” _  Gabe started, watching as she furrowed her brow, finger wiggling out towards him.  

 

She looked up at Tyson, almost for permission, as he came back with a bottle.   _ “You can touch,” _ Gabe spoke softly to Olivia as she carefully poked at his little hand.   _ “Whatchu think?” _ Gabe asked, moving over, pulling Olivia by the side too, so Tys could sit down on the other side of her.  She looked up at the baby then back at Gabe, poking his hand again, but not aggressively, inquisitively. 

 

Tyson handed the bottle over to Gabe, who shook his head.   _ “You feed him,” _ he moved Lennox over carefully, Tyson taking him as Gabe scooped Olivia up onto his lap, closing  the gap between him and Tyson, so their thighs were touching, warmth and strength together. Olivia peered down at Lennox’s head while Tyson offered him a bottle, little face wrinkling in dislike while Tys tried to get him to take a bottle, Lennox putting up a fight at first.  

 

_ “Dwink it.” _ She said as if it was the simplest thing ever.  Miraculously, that was when he finally did latch onto the bottle, suckling happily.  Tyson gave her a big smile.  _ “Good job, Livi.  See? You’re a lot of help.” _

 

She sighed, turning her head back to look up at Gabe through thick lashes.  He smirked and kissed her little lips with a chuckle as she made loud kissy noises.   _ “I love you, Livi.” _  She smiled up at him.  _ “Lub yew.” _  Gabe rubbed her nose with his, nuzzling her close.  

 

Tyson moved a little to rest against Gabe, who kissed the top of his head.  The four of them? They were going to make it. Tyson could just tell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Six, Coming Soon! Feedback is much appreciated! This is not wrapped up yet, I'm not sure how many "chapters' there will be, but at least 9 at this point. :)


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing home baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks to the lovely @ [cristuhknee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristuhknee%22) for following me with this crazy idea, and she encouraged me to go for it. I would love to also thank her, for all of her beta'ing and being my sound board. It would be so bad without her! 
> 
> As with any post - if you found this by googling yourself, friends, or family members, save us all the embarrassment and turn back now. This is all purely a work of fiction.

The transition from home to hospital had been the easiest thing they had done the entire pregnancy, at least, that’s how Gabe felt about the situation.  He was so thankful they’d gotten Lennox’s room ready way in advance. Today, all they had to do was go home and get the baby laid down in his crib. Not that it was going to be  _ that _ easy, but it was going to be easier than if they would have needed to put things together.  

 

The little Barrie-Skog family got home ( _ Finally _ !, if you asked Tyson) after a nice 24 hour stay at the hospital.  Lennox was right as rain, Amber was doing beautifully and discharged as well, and Olivia was actually looking at Lennox without the cute upturn of her button nose.   The first steps into the door, well, Livi was off like a streak to find Zoey, and Tyson was loaded down with bags while Gabe carried their precious cargo in, nestled and asleep in his little carseat.  

 

Tys dropped their bags off in the laundry room, venturing  off to find Gabe. The blonde man had gingerly placed the carseat on the kitchen counter, a move so similar to the first gesture Tyson had ever made with Olivia.   Gabe stood over the carseat , appearingly in awe, as he watched Lennox’s sleeping form. Tyson moved over by Gabe, looking up at him with sweetly affectionate eyes.   _ “This is a better situation than the last time there was a baby on my kitchen counter,” _ he chuckled, watching Gabe’s face contort a bit.  

 

_ “Not a nice jab, Tys.” _

 

_ “It wasn’t a jab, Gabe, it was honest.  The last time I had a baby on my counter I had an anxiety attack,  _ and  _ about shit my pants.” _ His face was soft as he looked down at the counter and carseat, remembering that first moment.  

 

Gabe looked over at Tyson with a sad expression.   _ “I’m sorry, about all of that…” _

 

Tyson shrugged,  _ “Not any reason to be worrying right now. Okay? You’re here. We’re past that. I shouldn’t have brought it up.” _

 

The blonde just nodded,  _ “Okay.” _  Tyson may have said it was okay, but he still felt badly about the whole ordeal. 

 

Tys leaned up and kissed Gabe’s cheek with a soft smile against his cheek.   _ “Besides. We definitely would have never gotten to this place today if it weren’t for that whole snaffoo.” _

 

Gabe nodded,  _ “True.” _ He smiled and leaned against Tyson, the older man wrapping his arms around Gabe’s waist as he held him close, admiring and taking in their sleeping baby. 

 

_ “He looks just like you. Big head and all.” _  It was an observation made quietly,  while Tyson took his whole little body into memory. 

 

Laughing, Gabe looked down at Tyson,  _ “Thanks for reminding me.” _

 

_ “You bet.” _  He grinned up at Gabe, kissing the corner of his mouth.   

 

Olivia chose that moment to start howling from the living room, where she had been sitting on the sofa, looking at her book.  Tys dropped his arms from Gabe and hurried into the other room. 

 

Olivia’s little body was on the floor, feet kicking as Zoey sat on the couch with her head tilted to the side, confused.  Tys hurried over towards her, Gabe coming in behind him.  _ “What’s wrong, baby?” _

 

She looked up at Tyson, blood gushing out of her forehead, where it appeared she had whacked her little head on the coffee table, at least judging by the blood there as well.   Tyson sucked in a breath, eyes widening. He didn’t do well with blood, especially not when it was on his little minion’s face.  _ “Oh my goodness. Okay, C’mere.”  _  He gestured for her to come closer, but when she moved, she came towards Gabe’s legs, hugging herself to him, sobbing as the blood ran down her face.  

 

Gabe bent down to her, pulling her body back gently.  _ “C’mere, Sötnos, Let me see.” _

 

Her little body moved back, while Tys crouched awkwardly on the floor. She looked up at Gabe, crying softly now, her face a mixture of blood and tears.  Gabe looked around and found nothing, but used his shirt hem to clean up some of the blood so he could assess her cut.  _ “Here baby, let Pappa see.”  _

 

She was crying as she looked at Gabe, his behavior so calm, cool, collected as he wiped off the gash.   _ “What happened, baby?” _

 

_ “Fall-ed off!”  _   She whined to him, little gash continuing to bleed.  

 

_ “Okay, baby.  Here’s what we’re going to do.  You and Daddy are going to go see the doctor, and get that all fixed up.” _

 

She shook her head.   _ “No, yeww.’ _ ” Little hands clung to his arms as she looked up at Gabe with heartbreakingly sad blue eyes.  

 

_ “Sötnos, someone’s gotta stay here with Baby Lennox.”  _ Gabe tried to reason with her, rubbing her little shoulders gently to soothe her.  

 

_ “Daddy tay wiff Beebee.”  _

 

_ “Olivia, Pappa needs to stay here with Baby Lennox, okay? You and me can go and we can get some ice cream on the way home.”   _ Tys watched her as she shook her head, clinging more to Gabe, getting blood all over his shirt.  He knew that head wounds tended to bleed more, but honestly, they should go get that glued or something.  He’d do it himself, but he didn’t want to scar the poor child for life. 

 

Gabe looked over at Tyson, who looked heartbroken almost, at the fact that Olivia didn’t want him.  He kissed the top of her head,  _ “Honey. . .”  _

 

_ “Peas, Pawp-Pa!”  _

 

Tyson sat down, watching them,  _ “Do you mind, Gabe?” _

 

The blonde shook his head, kissing her forehead again.   _ “Come on, Sötnos.”  _  He stood up, taking her little hand in his much larger as they walked towards the kitchen with Tyson following behind. Zoey brought up the rear, looking worriedly at her little companion.   

 

Olivia wasn’t howling anymore, but she was sniffling and making gagging noises when she saw the blood.   Gabe chuckled and grabbed the car keys, taking Tyson’s car, which was yet to have a base for the baby’s seat.   _ “We’ll be back, Daddy.”  _

 

Tys nodded and kissed them both goodbye, while he took Lennox’s seat and went to sit down with him in the living room, carefully transitioning the baby from his car seat to his little bassinet, before he went about cleaning the carpet and the coffee table. Zoey sat looking on at the new baby as if it was her job to make sure he was safe.  Tyson looked over at her with a chuckle. She was a good sister. 

* * *

 

Gabe talked to Olivia the whole way to the hospital, the little girl’s forehead bloody as they got to the Children’s Urgent care center.   She was still making those little gag noises, that made him remember just how much like Tyson she was. As they parked the car, Gabe was quick to get around and help her out, chuckling when she wanted to be carried, and not walk.  

 

He held her securely as they moved through the waiting area and to the triage window.   _ “Hi, Olivia Quinn Barrie-Landeskog, head laceration. . .”  _

 

The nurse looked up and grabbed a chart, filling out the paperwork as they went with Gabe to triage, asking for IDs and all that fun business.  Olivia held closely to her Pappa, whimpering. When Gabe pulled the little cloth down for the nurse to see, Olivia saw the blood and gagged dramatically, Gabe chuckling, and the nurse smirked.  

 

_ “It’s okay, Livi.” _ He reassured her, then moved through the bays to a little waiting area as instructed by the nurse.  

 

She sat on the table in the brightly decorated room, Gabe sitting beside her as they looked at a book, the bleeding much less, and her wound just gaping at this point.  When the doctor came in, Olivia became frightened, however, and clung to Gabe, not wanting her to inspect her face. 

 

Gabe moved and held her on his lap to ensure security, while he offered for the doctor to look at his eyebrow, who more than graciously did so, so kind and compassionate.  Olivia watched the doctor as she inspected Gabe’s brow, making comments and gently touching with a gloved finger. 

 

Turning her kind smile towards Olivia, she spoke softly.   _ “Can I look at your eyebrow, Olivia?” _

 

The little girl nodded, but held her Pappa’s hand tighter as the doctor gently inspected her cut.  

 

_ “Coffee table?” _

 

Gabe nodded, cheeks flushing,  _ “Unfortunately. . .”  _

 

_ “We’ll do a couple sutures, keep it closed, since it’s somewhat jagged.  I’ll get Child Life down here, get her occupied and then we’ll deaden and stitch.  I’m hopeful she’ll not need any meds, but if so, we’ll do a light dosage to keep her comfy and not wiggly.” _

 

Gabe agreed, watching Olivia size up the woman with those big blue eyes.  

 

With that, she was out and went to find a nurse, while Olivia laid back against Gabe’s chest.  

 

Shortly, she came back with a few more people, one who introduced himself as a Child Life Specialist, and had some fun toys and bubbles.  Olivia wasn’t so into it, and instead curled against Gabe’s chest. 

 

They moved them around, Gabe stretching out so Olivia could lean against him, her holding his arm tightly around her like a seatbelt, eyes big on the various medical staff.   _ “Livi, they’re going to make your eyebrow better, can you look at Mr. Jeremy’s book?” _ He pointed to the CLS, who was opening a big pop up book.  

 

She shook her head, and leaned back against Gabe, shutting her eyes and trying to use his hand to cover her face.  Chuckling, he nodded,  _ “Okay, Pappa just hold you, how’s that?” _ She nodded, curling into him.   

 

The medical staff went about preparing this and that, Olivia calm until there were syringes and needles.  That’s when she let them know that it was a “ _ NO _ !” from her, and tried to curl around and hide her face in Gabe’s chest.  It broke his heart, as he had to make her face the other direction, holding her facing forward, as much as he hated it.  

 

She was crying, eyes wet and full of fright as she tried to shake away so she could hide her face.  Gabe gave the doctor a pleading look, who started talking to Olivia as sweet as honey, while the nurse gave her a little swab with the numbing medication.  Olivia was crying softly to Gabe, all but begging him to take her for ice cream. He never had felt like such a crappy dad, as he did in that moment as she cried against him and he made her stay still.  

 

WIth the marvels of modern medicine, the expertise of Child Life Specialists, and the wonderful staff, Gabe and Olivia made it through the little minor procedure, with all wits intact, even if they were a little frayed by the end.  

* * *

  
  


With the other two gone, Tyson had cleaned the carpet and coffee table, checked social media, started laundry, and something for dinner.  He felt productive, but also like a failure. His daughter hadn’t wanted him when she was hurt; she wanted her Pappa. He knew it was ridiculous that he had a bit of jealous over the whole situation, but still, he couldn’t help but feel like a bit of a failure.  

 

While he’d been busy, Zoey had sat by Lennox’s bassinet, never moving unless it was to re-situate in her spot.  She was his guard, apparently, and wasn't’ going to let anything bad happen. When Tys came over to check on him, Zoey stood up and looked in the bassinet at Lennox, then up at Tyson, as if to say “I’ve got this, human!” 

 

Tys rubbed her head gently and told her she was a good girl, before he went on to the next task on his “Keep yourself occupied” list.  He probably should have slept while the baby slept, but after Olivia falling and whacking herself, he was worried about what to do. Lennox was calm and collected right now, so he was going to just, relax, or something like that.  

 

But, as soon as he got situated on the sofa with a blanket, the screeching began.  His eyes flew open in shock, never having heard such an awful noise come out of such a small package.  Zoey was standing, moving between Tyson and Lennox, as if to say “Get up, Human! Small Human is making a noise!”  

 

The brunette man scooped little Lennox up, rocking him gently as he cradled him to his body. Tyson reassured the little guy, as he got him situated to get a bottle, loving on him ever so gently.   _ “It’s okay, Lennox. Daddy gotchu.” _

 

The little wiggle-worm continued to whimper and whine, moving around in his daddy’s arms, so discontent.   _ “Shhhh,”  _ Tys carried him carefully to the kitchen as he got him a bottle and a burp cloth, before moving into the living room to sit with Lennox.   The little guy ate like he’d never seen food before, Tyson having to move the bottle multiple times to slow him down.  _ “Hey, buddy, you’re gonna get a tummy ache,” _ he pulled back a little, Lennox letting out that horrible noise again.  Tyson eagerly gave him back the bottle, watching as he pulled it in. When he stopped to burp him, Lennox screeched as if it was World War III, and Tyson just wanted him to burp so the horrid noise would stop.   

 

_ “My god, Lennox, you sound like your Pappa when he talks about Sweden.” _ AKA annoyingly shrill.  The baby gave him a gummy look, shrieking until the burp came, and then he eyed Tyson with those squinty little newborn eyes.  Tyson gave him back the bottle, situating back and enjoying the moment with the baby. 

 

He was trying to not worry about Olivia and Gabe, but the longer they were gone, the more he worried.  After finishing the feeding with Lennox, Tys carried him to the kitchen while he got things cleaned up, then moved up so they could situate again.  Lennox however, wasn’t as relaxed as Olivia. In fact, he was quite fussy when they Tyson gave up up and went to his and Gabe’s room to relax on the bed. Livi had always liked that, so he thought he’d try that some with little man.  Tyson calmly spoke to him, trying to get him to relax, with no luck. He whipped out most of the daddy tricks he’d used with Olivia, and finally settled on kangaroo care, pulling off his and Lennox’s shirts, nestling the baby against his chest.  

 

The little guy started to calm down, nuzzling into Tyson’s chest, cooing softy.  Tyson nodded, placing a blanket carefully over the two of them,  _ “There we go, Munchkin.” _ He relaxed back, turning the tv on quietly, as they cuddled on the bed against the pillows.  He would check his phone every now and then from a response from Gabe, but never got one. He was holding his phone, looking at Gabe’s map, which showed him still at the hospital, when his eyes finally shut, he and Lennox down for the count. 

* * *

  
  


Gabe carried a sleeping Olivia inside quietly.  He went to put her down, getting her changed into pajamas, when she started to whimper and cry.   _ “Pappaaaw.” _ She was pitiful as he pulled his blood soaked shirt off, then scooped her back up,  her little Princess nightgown adorning her body. “ _ Okay, shhh. I’ll hold you.” _ He carried her upstairs carefully into his and Tyson’s room, after not finding him anywhere else.   

 

Tyson was fast asleep on their bed, Lennox still curled up on Daddy and sleeping, little baby snores and little Tyson snores filling their room. He chuckled and made sure he got a photo, before curling up beside them, Livi hugging his neck, once again fast asleep.  

 

He went to put her down, but she whimpered and clung to him, so he settled for keeping her on his chest, arms holding her close while she resituated.  _ “Tys?” _ He whispered softly.   When Tyson didn’t wake, Gabe just nuzzled down, letting his own heavy eyes shut.  They’d had a long few days, and there was nothing wrong with a little nap. 

  
  


Brown eyes found blue, as Tyson woke up, eyes fluttering with long dark lashes.   _ “Gabe?” _

 

_ “Hi honey,”  _ he spoke softly, running a hand through Livi’s curly hair, still holding her close, though he had kicked off the blankets, sweat teasing at the sides of his face.  She was a little human heating pad, and he was about to die of heat exhaustion. Every time he tried to move her, she’d cried or whimpered, so he was taking one for the team.  

 

_ “You okay? ” _ Tyson asked softly. 

 

_ “Yea, just hot,” _ he pointed to Livi.  

 

Tys reached for the remote to their fan, turning it on.   _ “She okay?”  _

 

_ “Yea, she ended up with stitches and some mild sedation.  I thought she was going to be a tough little cookie and do it unmedicated, but she just couldn’t take anymore, so.” _ Gabe rubbed her back gently.  

 

_ “Poor thing. I hate seeing her sad.’ _

 

Gabe nodded, reaching his free hand out to take Tyson’s hand.   _ “I’m sorry.’ _

 

_ “What for?” _

 

_ “Being the “chosen” dad today.”  _ Gabe looked over apologetically.  

 

Tyson shrugged best he could from his spot.   _ “It’s okay.  Apparently ER visits are your thing with her.” _

 

Gabe sighed softly, running his fingers over Tyson’s palm.   _ “Spose so.  Though, I will tell you this much, I lost my shit and almost started laughing a couple of times.” _

 

_ “Gabriel! Our daughter was in pain and you were going to laugh?” _ He scolded gently. 

 

_ “She saw the blood and started gagging and doing the mouth thing like you do.”  _

 

Tys rolled his eyes,  _ “I do  _ not  _ do the ‘mouth thing.’” _

 

_ “Yes, yes you do.  Don’t even go there with me, Barrie.” _

 

Coughing softly, he looked at Gabe with a pointed expression,  _ “It’s Barrie-Landeskog.” _ He mimicked Gabe best he could. 

 

_ “Excuse me, you’re right,”  _  he nodded.  _ “Also, you totally do the mouth thing. . . and our daughter does it, just like you.”  _

 

**_“_ ** _ Whatever.  This thing,”  _ he pointed to Lennox,  _ “Makes the world’s most awful noise. . . even Zoey was about to lose her shit.” _ He laughed softly, rubbing Lennox’s back.  

 

_ “Is it a howl screech?” _ Gabe asked with a nervous glance. 

 

_ “Yes. . . “  _ Tyson nodded, curious as to how he knew.  

 

_ “My mom said I always made this god awful noise that could have woken the whole city… she told me, “Gabbe, one day, you’re going to have a little person, and they’re going to make the noise, and you’ll know how much you owe me.” _  He laughed softly.  

 

Tyson gave him a raised eyebrow.   _ “Yea, well, just you wait.  You’re going to send her an apology card and a box of snacks.” _

 

_ “You do realize, most people don’t send food as apologies, right?” _

 

_ “Yes they do.” _

 

_ “No, babe, just you do.”  _ He chuckled, stretching over to kiss Tyson’s frowny lips.  

 

Tyson sighed, looking up at Lennox with a soft smile, taking Gabe’s hand in his, squeezing gently.   _ “Love you.” _

 

_ “Love you most.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Seven, Coming Soon! Feedback is much appreciated! This is not wrapped up yet, I'm not sure how many "chapters' there will be, but at least 9 at this point. :)


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the next 'segment' of life in the "Life Happens" series. You do not have to have read the first to follow this, but it does make the story more cohesive. 
> 
> I was talking to the lovely @ [cristuhknee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristuhknee%22) with this crazy idea, and she encouraged me to go for it. I would love to also thank her, for all of her beta'ing and being my sound board. It would be so bad without her! 
> 
> As with any post - if you found this by googling yourself, friends, or family members, save us all the embarrassment and turn back now. This is all purely a work of fiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun and Such

Time seemed to fly by twice as fast with Lennox, as it had with Olivia. At least, Tyson thought it was flying by.  The off-season was practically gone before they knew it, and Livi and Lennox were the best friends in the whole wide world.Well, on days when Olivia chose they were.  A visit from Uncles Jamie and Tyler, a new summer tradition, had Olivia excited to have her “bestfwend Ollie” and her fwend “Pipie” to play with in the wide expanse of their backyard.  

 

The dads sat on the patio of the Barrie-Landeskog home, drink in their hands, infants in baby wraps for both Gabe and Jamie, while Tyler and Tyson shook their heads at how “ _ ridiculously weird you are _ ” right now to their hubbys.  Tyler and Jamie had adopted a sweet little boy, who they had named Asher, or as the kids referred to him “Ashie.”  

 

Tyson sipped his beer while Gabe and Jamie strolled around with their babies, Olivia and Oliver running around with Zoey, giggles and happy barks all around.   It was like music to his ears, looking over to Tyler with a smirk. 

 

_ “So, three and done?” _

 

Ty rolled his eyes, laughing.  _ “Cute, but Jame says one more. . . he says since he’s retired that he can handle “one more.”  _

 

Tyson snorted, shaking his head.   _ “Okay then… boy or girl?” _

 

Tyler thought about it for a moment, wrinkling his forehead pensively.   _ “You know, I don’t think we’ve discussed that.  But, if I had my way, it’d totally be a girl.” _ He laughed.   _ “What about you guys, though? More?” _

 

Tyson shrugged,  _ “I don’t think so. . . two is good. One of each.  . .” _

 

_ “I get that, it’s nice to have two, three’s a bundle, so I can only imagine what four will be. . .  _ “ 

 

_ “You gonna retire first, Seggy?” _ Tys asked with a brow wiggle.  

 

_ “Probably. . . I’m about ready.  You know? Like, I miss, all of this.” _ He gestured his hand around to the babies running in the yard, and how excited they were.   _ “Plus, I’m old balls.” _

 

Tyson rolled his eyes, laughing.   _ “Does that mean I’m old balls, too?” _

 

_ “It does,”  _ he confirmed.  

 

_ “So that means it shouldn’t be too much of a surprise when I tell the front office I’m not coming back?” _ He laughed, taking a drink, though he caught Tyler’s eyes shooting up.  

 

_ “Does Gabe know?” _

_ “Yea. . . he does,”  _  Tyson nodded, crossing his ankles as Olivia came bounding up to him.  _ “Daddy! Daddy! Hide me!” _ She laughed brightly, hiding behind Tyson’s chair as Oliver came looking for her.  He poked his little head around Tyson’s body, tagged Olivia and declared she was it, before taking off, Olivia laughing raucously before she took off after Oliver.  

 

Tyler was about to ask another question, when he heard the world’s worst sound.  All eyes were on Gabe and Lennox, except for Tyson and Olivia, who knew what that meant.  Gabe sighed and held the baby, cuddling him,  _ “Yea yea, I gotchu.” _

 

Tyson was already up and inside to get a bottle, Gabe coming over with the squawking baby.  

 

Ty’s eyes were huge,  _ “What. The. F-U-C-K?” _

 

Jamie’s eyes were contorted along with a grimace.   _ “That is . . .” _

 

_ “Yea yea yea, I know, it’s awful, okay? It’s not cute, it’s awful, but my mother assured me I stopped when I hit 9 months old.”  _

 

_ “Oh good, so like, oh I donno, 7 months to go?” _

 

Tyson wordlessly took Lennox, who stopped his squawking as soon as he got his bottle, nuzzling up against his Daddy.  Jamie passed off Asher to Tyler, who was babbling around his pacie. 

 

Olivia came up and smacked Jamie in the thigh with a giggle, “ _ Yew it, Untle Jeeemee!” _

 

Jamie gasped playfully and turned on his heel telling her he was going to “geet her” while he took off after Olivia, her shrieking delight heard throughout the yard, Ollie helping her “hide.”  Jamie turned and got Gabe, who took off after Oliver, Tyson and Tyler watching them run with big smiles. 

 

_ “So, he does that often?” _ Tyler asked Tyson in reference to Lennox’s shrieking.  

 

_ “Unfortunately, yes, and it doesn’t get cuter.” _ He snorted, kissing the baby’s temple.   _ “But, he does other cute stuff that makes up for it. . . Gabe’s mom told me the best way to shut it up though is to ‘stick something in his mouth, it worked for Gabe.”  _  He snorted, catching Tyler’s choking on his beer as he laughed.  

 

_ “Oh god, that’s rich.” _

 

“ _ Right _ ?” Tyson asked, chuckling as he turned Lennox around to burp him, the baby starting the shrieks again.   _ “Shhhh, Munchkin. Daddy will  give you more when you burp.”  _

 

_ “Soooo, Gabe knows? He’s okay with your retiring?” _

 

_ “Mhm, he’s relieved a bit, I think, but he’s jealous.  I asked if he was ready, and he’s not, so, he’ll do it when he knows.”  _  Tyson spoke softly, rubbing the baby’s back as he gave him the bottle again.  

 

_ “I’m actually really excited to watch Gabe’s games. . .”  _  he smiled.  _ “And to get to take the kiddos.” _ He smiled sweetly.   _ “I can’t believe you didn’t know.  I’ve been talking to Jamie about it for like, six months.”  _

 

_ “Ugh,”  _  Tyler scoffed.  _ “He never tells me the good stuff, I swear.” _ He rolled his eyes, laughing.   _ “He loves it. . . the kids love it.  I love it, too. They have their Papa, they get to come see me, they get to experience NHL life as the other guys’ kids.  PLUS they get to sneak into the locker room with Papa, cause nobody’s going to tell Jamie no. Just like they’re not going to tell you no.” _

 

Tyson just laughed, shaking his head.   _ “It’s exciting, you know?” _

 

_ “I do. . . plus, when the Avs play the Stars, you can totally come down and stay with us and take the kids to the game with Jamie.” _

 

_ “I know. . we already planned that,” _ Tyson giggled, burping the squawker again.  He couldn’t wait. 

* * *

  
  


The first home game was finally there, and Gabe was nervous.  It was a good kind of nervous. The kind that he only felt on the first home game of the season.  It was also weird to not be headed to the rink with Tys, to practices with Tys, doing everything on his own again.  But, he fell into that comfortable routine, again, occasionally riding with Nate. Tyson was just as excited as he was tonight, though.  The Avs had a family suite for the evening, and being a spouse, he got to enjoy the benefits, joining the kiddos with the rest of the wives, for the fun.  Olivia was “twilled!” to go see her Pappa play. At least, that’s what she told him. He was sure she had no clue where they were actually going, until they got to the exit for the Can where she then put it all together.  

 

Now, Tyson had his adorable crew ready to go, walking  through the lot towards the door. Olivia wearing her “Landeskog” jersey, curls up with a pretty Avalanche bow, and cute little leggings and boots (on the wrong feet).  Pappa had laid her outfit out for her, as she insisted she could put it on herself. 

 

Tyson had dressed little Lennox in an Avalanche onesie that read Lennox on the front,  _ Landeskog  _ and his Pappa’s number on the back.  He had a little Avalanche stocking cap on,  appearing unenthused by the atmosphere as they walked inside. He was nuzzled into his carseat perched on Tyson’s arm, Olivia clinging tightly to Tysons other hand, his daddy!backpack on, armed with everything they could need.  

 

Not much for fanfare, Tyson used the general door like everybody else, a KSE employee ushering him into a side door with a shake of his head.   _ “You don’t have to wait, come on.” _

 

Tys shrugged, leading his little clan of Barrie-Skogs inside.   _ “It’s okay, we don’t mind, we’re super early.” _

 

With a ‘nonsense’ he was led in and over to the elevator, Olivia jumping excitedly - like Gabe had taught her - when the elevator started to go.  She laughed, so full of life, as they moved up. With the ding of the door, Tyson led her out, heading towards the suite he knew well, though Olivia had other plans.  She shrieked when she saw the concessions with a big popcorn display, cups lined side by side with her Pappa’s face on them. 

 

She pulled Tyson in that direction, chuckling and shaking his head.   _ “Livi, they’re not open yet.” _

 

The sweet girl behind the counter ushered them over.   _ “It’s alright. I’ll serve early for a little cutie.”   _

 

Tyson laughed, thanking her.   _ “Can we get a popcorn, and a water, in the fancy cup. . .” _

 

The girl nodded and got them their snacks, before handing them over.  Olivia took her cup with Gabe’s face on it as if it was a lifeline, carefully carrying it, while Tyson exchanged his card and then popcorn, before tipping in the direction they needed to go with his head. 

 

After thanking the worker once more, they were off, Olivia walking ever-so carefully, following her daddy, staying as close as she could while she carried her cup.  Tyson smirked, moving slowly with her down the hallway. Lennox was awake in his seat now, watching the world pass by while he suckled on his pacifier. When they got to the door, the attendant beamed at them, opening the door, Tyson ushering Olivia inside.   

 

Tys settled the baby seat down on the counter, not surprised they were the only people there yet, and led Olivia over to her seat, helping her situate in the chair, pouring  some popcorn into a little clear cup from the bar area, placing it in the cupholder, opposite her large “Gabe Water.” 

 

With Olivia situated, Tyson went about getting Lennox unbuckled, then moved to sit down by Olivia, breathing in the fresh scent of the air.  Olivia looked over at Tyson, cheesy grin on her face, as she offered him some popcorn. He thanked her and took a piece, leaning back. Lennox on his lap was covered up with a blanket, nuzzling a chubby cheek  into Tyson’s chest. 

 

Olivia was taking in all of the sights, the screen on Pepsi Vision, the way the projectors made the ice ‘ _ pwetty, daddy!’ _  She was soaking it all in, Tyson beaming down at her, watching her.  He loved that she was so excited, and he got to enjoy the moment. He wished Gabe could have enjoyed it with them, too, but soon enough, he would get to.  She looked up at Tyson with a smile, so much love on her face. Tyson just soaked it all in, experiencing this with his little lady. 

 

As other family members started to filter into the suite, Olivia became shy, cowering close to Tys when others came by.  She would watch her daddy talk to the other ladies, then give him a big smile when he would turn back to her. She was facing backwards in her chair, hiding from one of the other kiddos, when she shrieked and pointed at the suite next to them, eyes wide.   _ “What, baby?” _

 

She pointed aggressively, looking at Tyson as he followed her finger.   _ “Who do you see?” _ He saw, smiling himself, but wanted to see how much she remembered. 

 

_ “Missus Ambew!  _ She exclaimed, looking up at Tyson as she waved over at Amber, who was working in guest relations for that suite.  

 

When Amber saw Tyson and Olivia waving, her face all but busted wide open, waving back as she walked down the steps towards them.   _ “Hi guys.” _

 

_ “Hi Gorgeous,”  _ Tyson exclaimed,  _ “It’s been too long!”  _

 

“ _ I know, it’s been crazy though! The twins started preschool, Adam got a new job, and we moved houses, so. . . it’s been a lot in the past few months.” _

 

Gabe and Tyson still kept in touch with her, sending her updates and texts, wanting to keep that relationship alive.  She was important to them, and always would be.  _ “You  _ have  _ been busy. _ ” 

 

She nodded, leaning against the partition for a moment.   _ “I better get back to work, but I saw the little wave and new I should come say hey before it got busy. Bummer I missed lil man.” _

 

Tyson chuckled and pulled back the blanket to reveal a sleeping Lennox.   _ “Awe, Tysie. He looks just like Gabey.” _

 

_ “Oh, just wait till he gets hungry,”  _ Tyson laughed.   _ “Just. Like. Gabe.” _

 

She laughed, shaking her head as she looked him over, before ensuring she had to get back to work.  With waves goodbye, Olivia sat back in her chair, looking up at Tyson with a grin. Tyson smirked when he saw a friendly brunette sit down on the other side of Livi, making the “shh” finger to Tyson.  The girl knew, when Olivia saw her, there would be some excitement. 

 

Olivia was chattering to Tyson, but then turned to look on the other side, gasping adorably when she caught sight of Allison.   _ “ALLI!”  _  It was a screech as she tossed herself at her old nanny now Aunt Alli, hugging her neck.  

 

Allison squeezed her tightly, peppering her head with little kisses.   _ “Hi beautiful! How are you?” _

 

In the past three months, a lot had changed in Allison's world, too.  There was the fact that the Alexander had asked her to marry him, and the fact that she was no longer the nanny.  The first of which, still shocking to Nate, Gabe, and Tys. They never saw that one coming, but apparently, they missed a lot of social cues.  Of course, Allison had explained that she was more than willing to help out still, when Gabe and Tys had sat her down to tell her Tyson would be home now.   That was the same time she’d told them she was engaged, and it had been a lot of happiness. 

 

Livi looked up at Alli, kissing her cheek.  _ “Gooood. Gotta butter.” _  She pointed towards Lennox, Allison and Tyson chuckled at her pronunciation of brother.  

 

_ “I see that, lil lady.” _ Alli chuckled, Olivia crawling over to her to ‘talk girls’ while Tyson went to go change the baby.  

 

* * *

 

Gabe sat in the locker room, listening to music, taping and preparing for the night.  He was pumped for the game, and even more pumped with his little fan club upstairs. Tyson had added a photo to their shared album, which he had yet to look at.  He took a moment to open the picture, smiling when he saw the image fill his screen. Olivia was adorable in her Avs gear, Lennox was focused with his big head and stalking cap, precious Avs onesie, and Tyson was, oh wow.  Gabe zoomed in a little, checking on what Tyson was wearing. That was going to be a discussion point later. 

 

He “loved” the photo, then went back to his preparations, enjoying the familiarity of getting ready for the game.  Of course, it was weird without Tys, but there was something thrilling about knowing he was upstairs, going to watch him play the sport he loved.  

* * *

  
  


While all of the pregame interactions had occured, Olivia had been glued to Pepsi Vision and the ice. She crawled back onto Tyson’s lap when the lights dimmed, and the voices got loud, announcer booming his opening for the team onto the ice.  She held Tyson’s hands around her, watching as the players skated onto the ice, her little eyes trained on the guys, hoping that there was one that she recognized. 

 

Lennox was fast asleep in his carseat in the food area, safely on a chair where he would stay warm and secure, while Olivia hooted and hollered when she saw the person that was her Pappa, when Tyson pointed him out.   _ “PAPPAAAAA!”   _  She yelled excitedly, hopping up and down as she stood now on Tyson’s legs, holding onto his hands while she cheered so happily with all of the fans in the Can.  

 

Tyson chuckled and held her tightly, loving how excited she was for this.   She waved her hands as if Gabe could see her, trying to get his attention. Tyson moved her carefully,  _ “Pappa can’t see you yet, Livi.  He’s gotta work baby. But if you yell reallly loud, he might hear you.” _

She giggled and started yelling random things, which made Tyson’s heart swell with pride.  

  
  


The game progressed, the Avs strong in the first and second.  They were tied in the third, Livi eating more popcorn and drinking “Pappa Water” while she held onto Allison’s arm.  Tyson had been watching the game, more nervous than he had expected he’d be. It had been quiet, one of the “bad guys” going down, when Lennox started that horrible squawking he did.  

 

Tyson laughed, everyone in the nearby area startled by the noise in the quiet moment, as Tys ran up to grab the little guy.  He was pretty sure even Gabe would be able to hear that, as he got Lennox out of his seat, getting his bottle situated, as the little guy calmed down.  

 

As a play went to review, the jumbotron showed fans here and there, landing on Olivia, now leaning against Tyson, watching as he fed Lennox.  Alli nudged them so Livi looked up, giggling and blushing, just like her daddy, when the camera showed her, little face hidden in Tyson’s arm.  Tys gave a big wave, his own cheeks bright red though, as he turned Lennox so the camera would get a view. There was an “awe” as the little MiniSwede was shown, Olivia looking up to see what was going on.  She ducked again, covering her face. 

 

Tyson laughed, leaning over and kissing the top of her head as the camera panned out to someone else, doing some weird dance thing.  With Olivia situated, Lennox situated, Tyson relaxed back into his seat again, chuckling when Amber popped up beside them in the suite over.   _ “That was awful, you’re right.” _

 

He just laughed, nodding.   _ “Told you.” _

 

Livi smiled at them,  _ “Butter go honk hooonk.” _

 

The ladies in the suite also laughed, everybody in love with Miss Livi.  She was a charmer, for sure. 

* * *

  
  


After the game, which the Avs fought for a win, Tyson bundled up his littles. He didn’t rush, knowing Gabe wouldn’t be free for a while anyways, and it was going to be easier to navigate with less people milling around.  When they were finally ready, he hooked the backpack across his back, Livi’s popcorn remnants tucked into his bag, Lennox in his seat, taking in the world again, hooked on his Daddy’s arm. Livi was taking her time to get her “PappaWater” cup, before she was following Tyson.   

 

They slowly made their way to the elevator, Livi yawning quietly. Stopping at a fountain, Tys emptied her cup, and handed it back to her empty, as she took it with a smile, following him into the elevator when it dinged open.  The little brunette stood leaning against Tyson’s leg, yawning again as they took a longer ride on the elevator this time, then got out to go to another elevator, taking it for another ride. She looked up at Tyson, wanting him to hold her, instead of having to walk.  He bit his lip, trying to figure out the best way to do this, before he grabbed the Tula out of his backpack, situated himself, and helped Livi in front facing, and hooked it all together, standing up. He was feeling out of shape, going to definitely go back to the gym, as he started into the elevator, Livi’s arms around his neck, the carseat hooked on his arm, and backpack on.   

 

The ride down to the locker room felt like forever, as Tyson leaned back against the wall, pushing curls out of Olivia’s face as he kissed her forehead, her little body fast asleep against him.  She  _ had  _ been exhausted.   When the door dinged, Tyson stood back up straight and walked the familiar path, smiling at people he recognized as he moved through the hallway.  

 

He carefully stepped into the dressing room after what appeared to be the last of the media left, greeted with smiles and cheers from the fellas. He chuckled, blushing from their excitement at his presence, before he looked around for Gabe.  

 

_ “He’s in the shower,” _ Nate responded, bumping fists with Tys, dressed mostly. Tys should have thought about this more, but Olivia was asleep, he wasn’t too worried now.   _ “Nice win, fellas.” _

 

They cheered again, Nate peeking in at Lennox and over at Olivia before he finished up changing.   _ “You’re such a daddy,” _ Nate chirped, gesturing at him.   _ “Lookit you.  Baby Wrap, carseat, backpack, next thing I know, you’re going to tell me you have a Landeskog jersey on under there.” _ Nate laughed, winking at Tyson knowingly.  

 

Tyson stood awkwardly, in a space where he used to belong, and it was so weird.  He didn’t put anything down, thinking maybe he should just go. But then Gabe came out wrapped in a towel, hair wet from the shower, and Tyson swallowed thickly, watching the water droplets cling to those strong biceps, pectorals, and clavicle.  

 

Gabe beamed, padding over,  _ “Lookit you, total Mr. Dad.” _ He reached out and took the car seat, setting it down in his stall, while he looked at Tyson with those blue eyes.  His own brown eyes were darker than normal, pulse quickened as he saw the hunk that was his husband. 

 

_ “Hey,” _ Tys smiled softly, cheeks pink as he averted his gaze, turning himself and Olivia around while Gabe quickly slid into a pair of boxer briefs and his suit pants, while Tyson talked to Alexander, making use of his time.  

 

When he sneezed though, catching it in his free elbow, Olivia woke up, looking at him.   _ “Daddy?” _

 

_ “What buggy?” _

 

_ “We home?” _

 

_ “No, baby, we’re at Pappa’s work.” _

 

She looked around over his shoulder, nodding and curled into him again, yawning as she clutched her Pappa Cup.   _ “Livi, look over daddy’s shoulder,”  _ he spoke softly to her, watching her spot Gabe, face lighting up.  

 

_ “PAWP-PA!” _ She croaked out in her tired little voice. 

 

_ “Sötnos!”  _ He beamed, kissing her little cheeks as she smiled, showing him her cup.  

 

He chuckled, asking her about it, she informed him that it was hers, and she loved it.  Tyson just laughed, holding her close as she wiggled, kicking him right in the kidney, expressing an “oof” from her daddy.  

 

Gabe winced,  _ “Livi, can Pappa carry you?” _

 

She shook her head, holding tight to Tyson, digging her heels into his back.  

 

Tyson chuckled,  _ “It’s okay.  Just, put the carseat back on my arm, and I got them.” _

 

Gabe frowned,  _ “I can get something, just tell me what.” _

 

Tyson hummed,  _ “Nothing, really. We’re parked in totally different areas, I’ll just take the kiddos if you go get me some ice cream?” _ He batt his lashes at Gabe, who chuckled, laughing with a nod.  

 

_ “Okay.” _

 

_ “I totally heard this one tonight, by the way…”  _ he laughed, picking up Lennox.  Tyson just nodded shrugging. 

 

Much to his dislike, he helped Tyson situate the carseat back onto his arm,  Livi back asleep against Tyson, as he waddled out the dressing room. Gabe called for him though, making him turn around so he could get a picture of how adorable Tyson was in full on daddy mode.  That was definitely going on instagram. Tyson grunted at him and turned back, moving towards the elevator to get back to where he came from, Gabe taking another pic of Tys walking away, Livi’s feet around his torso, Lennox facing back as they walked, Gabe’s heart swelling with pride.  Those were  _ his  _  people right there.  

* * *

 

By the time Gabe got home, Lennox was in his bassinet, Olivia was fast asleep clutching her new cup, and Tyson was passed out on their bed.  Gabe chuckled, taking a picture of Tyson, ice cream beside his face, before posting a little collection to instagram.  _ “My people.  Came to see Pappa play.  I’m a lucky guy to have an incredible man bring all this to the game. . . poor Tys though. He’s so tired, not even ice cream is waking him up. #Softy”  _

 

Chuckling, Gabe took the ice cream downstairs to the freezer, flipping through photos on the shared album as he stopped at one that warmed his heart.  Tyson and Olivia were posing, both in Landeskog jerseys, big smiles on their faces as they looked over their shoulders at the camera, Lennox sitting in his carseat with a little Landeskog jersey, too.  Gabe saved that one and set it as his lock screen, heart full as he put the ice cream away and padded back upstairs. 

 

Gabe changed into a simple t-shirt with his boxer briefs and crawled in bed beside Tyson, turning off the bedside lamp.  Tyson rolled over closer, Gabe tucking him close as they drifted off asleep. 

  
  


Tys woke the following morning to the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes in the air.  The door to the bedroom was open, allowing the scents to waft upstairs. Tyson lazily got out of bed, stretching, and realized he’d not been woken up by the baby, a complete change.  He didn’t complain though, and went to the bathroom and took his time washing his face and brushing his teeth, before he mosied on downstairs. 

 

Gabe was putting food on a little plate for Livi to cool, while she put napkins on the table along with silverware, then the bottles of juice Gabe handed her.  Olivia’s coveted cup from the game sat at her spot. When she spotted Tyson, Olivia screeched, running over to him,  _ “Daddy!” _ She flung her little body at him for a hug, clenching her body to his tightly as she smiled up at him.  

 

_ “Morning, Princess!” _ He kissed her top of her head, moving over towards the kitchen, where Gabe was putting food on plates for him and Tys.   _ “Morning, Daddy.” _ He leaned over and kissed Tyson with a peck, Livi giggling as she moved over to Lennox who was just a swinging in his baby swing by the table, sucking on his pacifier.  

 

_ “Morning, Pappa,”  _ he kissed him sweet and took his coffee, moving to the table as did Gabe, setting down plates.  He looked over at Lennox,  _ “Morning dude! Awesome job on sleeping all night!” _

 

_ “He woke up twice,” _ Gabe smiled, sitting by Tyson as Olivia crawled up in her chair to eat.  

 

_ “I never heard him, I’m sorry, Gabe,” _  Tyson looked over apologetically. 

 

_ “Cause I told you to go to sleep. You were tired, baby.  I got him. It was fine, he ate and went back to sleep and then changed and went back to sleep. You needed some rest after your day.” _

 

Tyson sighed, shaking his head as he ate.  

 

Livi took the moment to express her frustration with her pancake, offering it to Zoey.  

 

_ “Excuse me, ma’am,” _ Gabe gave her a pointed look as she pulled her fork back up and away from Zoey saying  _ “No Oey!” _

 

_ “Don’t blame her, Sötnos, I saw that.  If you don’t like it, what do we do?” _ Gabe asked her with a small smile.  

 

She sighed and pushed it over on her plate.  Tyson looked at her pancake.  _ “What’s wrong? You love Pappa’s pancakes .. .”  _

 

_ “She’s mad I wouldn’t let her have sprinkles on them this morning.” _

 

Tyson smirked, eating his own pancake.   _ “Oh, well, Livi, remember, we get sprinkle pancakes next week on our?” _

 

She clapped,  _ “BIRFDAY!”  _

 

_ “That’s right. Not today.  So, try your pancakes, sweetie. Pappa put a lot of love into them.” _

 

Gabe rolled his eyes with a laugh at Tyson, shaking his head as he ate.   

 

_ “Otaaay.” _

 

Tyson smiled, taking Gabe’s hand under the table.  He loved this life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! Thanks for being so patient! Grad school is kicking my ass!


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some smut here. Basically. That's what it is. Some smut. So you've been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the next 'segment' of life in the "Life Happens" series. You do not have to have read the first to follow this, but it does make the story more cohesive. 
> 
> I was talking to the lovely @ [cristuhknee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristuhknee%22) with this crazy idea, and she encouraged me to go for it. I would love to also thank her, for all of her beta'ing and being my sound board. It would be so bad without her! 
> 
> As with any post - if you found this by googling yourself, friends, or family members, save us all the embarrassment and turn back now. This is all purely a work of fiction.

**SMUT AHEAD WARNING** 

 

Time seemed to fly, when you were having fun.  Wasn’t that how the phrase went? Gabe couldn’t really remember, but he was loving the life that he had going.  He loved that he got to see his babies at games, that they got to enjoy their time. No matter how many times he saw it, Gabe never really got over the fact Tyson wore a Landeskog jersey to match Olivia and Lennox at games.  It made his heart flutter, stomach flip. His little tribe loved him, and he loved them, so much. He was most excited though for Christmas this year. Olivia understood what was going on this year, Gabe and Tyson excited to get to spend this holiday season with her and Lennox, as well as each other.  

 

With Tyson having more free time this year, Gabe was thrilled for everything that he had planned.  When Tyson had presented an extensive and detailed agenda, Gabe had thought he had been kidding, but he wasn’t.  The Avs had a game before they were home for a few days for the holiday, ending with a home game at New Years. It was a great schedule, something Gabe was was beyond thankful for how lucky they were.  

 

Generally, Tyson and the kids would have been at the game, but tonight, Olivia was home sick with the flu, Lennox was teething, and Tyson was experiencing a migraine. Gabe felt horrible, but he had a game to get to, to which Tyson had insisted that he was fine, that they would see him after the game.  Olivia and Tys were curled up on the sofa, with big blankets and gatorade, Lennox on his playmat, while they watched the game. 

 

Their Christmas tree was lit up in the corner, one Olivia had selected colors for (Pink, Purple, and Teal), with a fun theme.   Olivia was proud of it, and Tyson and Gabe were happy that she loved it. There were presents under the tree ready to be opened, and decorations around the home.   It was festive , and the guys came over to enjoy that “Homie” feel that they didn’t get at children free homes. 

 

Tyson loved having the house full of his former teammates , and being with others. It was nice to have a team appeal - something that he missed more than he realized.  They had a lot planned for the next few days with their little family, and then Nate was coming over for Christmas day with them. 

 

During an intermission, Tyson got him and Livi some chicken noodle soup, situating her at the coffee table with her bowl and crackers “ _ Just this once _ ” so that she could watch the game with him.  She told him it was “ _ Supah cool! _ ” and continued to eat her soup, Zoey sitting close by, ready for any little snack.   After the game, Tyson got Olivia and Lennox into bed, kissing them good night. That’s when he put his plan into action.  

  
  
  


Gabe got home after the game, riding the high of a win, finding Tyson in the kitchen, rolling out cold sugar cookie dough.  He stopped to press a kiss to Tyson’s neck, before he hurried upstairs to change. Tyson nodded, and continued getting the dough ready, while pulling out the cookie cutters Olivia had selected for the shapes.  He’d promised her they would all four decorate cookies tomorrow, but Daddy and Pappa would bake them, so she didn’t get burnt. 

 

After changing into a pair of sweats and a tight clinging t-shirt, Gabe walked back downstairs with a smile.   _ “So, what’s first?” _

 

Tyson pointed towards a glass with a fresh cocktail with his rolling pin.   _ “First, you have a drink, then come help me make cookies for decorating.” _

 

_ “Alrighty,” _  he took a drink, smiling at Tyson.  _ “Jack and Coke, trying to get me naked?” _

 

_ “Maybe,” _ Tys laughed, shrugging as his ears flushed pink.   

 

Gabe smiled and took his place beside Tyson, taking the rolling pin on the counter, pressing out the dough, while Tyson took the cookie cutters and started cutting out shapes, tongue held out just right as he went about making the perfect unicorn, stars, and dogs.  Gabe looked over at the shapes, head cocked to the side,  _ “Uhhh, where are the Christmas shapes?” _

 

_ “Well, Olivia requested that we have Santa’s Unicorns, Zoey’s, and Stars for Pappa,” _ Tyson explained, biting his lip with a smile.  

 

_ “Well, okay then.  Santa’s Unicorns, Zoeys, and Stars it is. . .” _ he laughed, rolling out the remnants of the dough Tyson had cut.   

 

They continued on, both of them having their drinks, while they cut the cookies.  Tyson moved over pop the next batch into the over, sliding a little plate of Swedish cookies in front of Gabe.   _ “So.  Lennox and I made these today, and I’m pretty sure I probably made them wrong, but I hope you like them.  We tried our best.” _

 

Gabe’s eyes softened as he looked at the cookies,  _ “Baby.” _ Gabe picked up a cookie and took a bite of it, smiling happily.   _ “So good,” _ he finished chewing the bite leaning over and kissing Tyson on the lips softly.   _ “Thank you.” _

 

Tyson grinned, hugging Gabe close  by the waist,  _ “Anything, baby.” _  He leaned up,  rubbing a finger over Gabe’s face, watching him with soft brown eyes.  He held up the cookie for Gabe to have another bite, watching him with a smile as he took a bite after Gabe.   

 

The blonde man pushed himself closer to Tyson, pulling him up onto the counter, pressing in between Tyson’s legs as he kissed him fervently , tracing over his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue.  Tys let out a soft whimper as he leaned into Gabe, mouth dropped from his.  _ “Baby, I have a cold.” _

 

Gabe chuckled, kissing him again,  _ “It’s okay.” _  He leaned in and nipped at Tyson’s bottom lip, sucking the soft skin between his lips as he kissed all over his neck,  enjoying the way Tyson’s body felt pressed against Gabe. While Tyson wasn’t as cut as he used to be, he was soft in a nice way that Gabe found to be even sexier than he had ever imagined he would.   He knew Tyson worked out still, maybe not to the same extent that he had on the ice, but he got in a solid workout, and still put in a lot of gym time. Plus, the way he flexed carseats, toddlers, and back packs? Well, Gabe thought that was the hottest workout he’d ever seen.  

 

He pressed against Tyson with a smile, nibbling at  his lips.  _ “Have I told you lately, how fucking sexy you are?” _

 

Tyson smiled, blushing softly.   _ “ I mean, no. . .” _

 

Gabe grinned into his collarbone, pushing his shirt up slowly, caressing his skin with fingertips tentatively teasing.   _ “Well, you’re a fucking sexbomb.  You look so good, babe.”  _  Gabe sucked his neck hotly, Tyson’s skin prickling with goosebumps  as he let his hands crawl over Gabe’s back. 

 

_ “Tell me more. . . “ _

 

Pulling back, Gabe laughed, before sliding Tyson’s shirt up and off,  tossing it to the floor.  _ “Well, you’re a super sexy dad. You look like a total sexbomb when you’re doing the dad thing, carrying everybody, just without a care in the world, too.  Like, you got this, you don’t need help. It’s hot.” _  He smiled, kissing his neck, leaving a mark on his collarbone, not having to worry about keeping them discreet or hidden anymore.  

 

Tyson mewled in his arms, resting against Gabe on the counter, tugging  at the fabric of Gabe’s shirt, wanting it to be gone as soon as possible.  Gabe smiled,  _ “In a hurry?” _

 

_ “Stop teasing me, you,” _ he paused, thinking of something to refer to Gabe as, but struggled to come up with anything creative in that moment.  

 

_ “Or what?” _

 

Tys cocked a brow,  _ “Or else I won’t suck your dick.” _

 

That seemed to be amusing to Gabe, as he laughed quietly into Tyson’s neck.   _ “I can’t have that, now can I?” _ He chuckled, leaning in further to kiss on Tyson’s skin beneath his earlobe, Tyson’s hands trailing down Gabe’s tight abs, to the band of his sweats, pushing with deep intent.  

 

Gabe laughed, nipping at the brunette’s jaw, hands pulling Tyson’s own sweats down as well.   _ “You’re not going to be offended if I fuck you on the kitchen counter, right?” _

 

_ “Uhhh. . .” _ Tyson gave him a look, pulling back.   _ “ I mean, just, don’t burn the cookies.” _

 

The amount of seriousness that was on Tyson’s face as he warned Gabe about the cookies amused the blonde, a big smile covering his face as he pushed Tyson onto his back gently on the counter, shaking his head.   _ “Don’t burn the cookies….” _ he muttered under his breath, kissing his way up Tyson’s thighs, remnants of his words ghosting the sensitive flesh.  

 

Tys leaned up on his elbows, watching Gabe with deep brown eyes, tongue catching his lip as he held it  between his teeth. Lips already slightly bruised from Gabe’s kisses. Gabe was teasing him. He hated being teased like this, with his ass on the cold granite, not that he could say this was a regular occasion, but dammit Gabe.  

 

_ “Gabriel.” _ His tone was warning as he looked down at the man teasing his tight pucker.   _ “Could you-” _

 

His words were cut off by a tongue teasing his entrance, a moan falling from his throat as his head fell back, neck exposed as he let out a guttural moan as sign of the pleasure.  It seemed to only spurr Gabe on, the blonde intently teasing at his entrance, making Tyson moan louder than he would have liked to admit he was capable of doing. Tyson’s hands fell to Gabe’s head, massaging the soft blonde hair, tugging gently, as Gabe made him see those sparks they had missed for a while now.  

 

_ “Fuck.” _ It fell into the air, heavy, as Gabe slid his hand up Tyson’s body.  The brunette sat up a little more, taking Gabe’s hand, sucking on his fingers with a seductive glance.  Gabe moaned into Tyson’s entrance, an awkward position, but one that worked wonders for them at the moment.  

 

Pulling up, Gabe looked at Tyson with dark blue eyes, heavy with lust and want.  He watched Tyson suck on his finger like it was all he could do to stay alive, before pulling them out with a pop.  

 

Dropping his hand, Gabe slid to Tyson’s tight pucker, slowing adding a finger to work him open, watching as the brunette moaned, breath coming harder as Gabe slowly added a second,  making a scissor motion as Tys was panting, body red with want. 

 

_ “Please? Just. . . please?” _

 

_ “I dun wanna hurt you. . .” _

 

_ “M fine, just, shut up and fuck me already.” _

 

Gabe laughed, leaning down to suck a nipple into his mouth, just teasing poor Tyson now.  

 

_ “OH MY GOD! Can you just, stick it in already?!” _

 

_ “Ouch, that’s like, killing my mood right there. I’m trying to be all sexy and loving and you just want me for my dick?” _ He teased, winking as Tyson rolled his eyes. 

 

_ “Yes, Gabriel. I just want you to fucking fuck me already!!” _

 

Laughing, he dropped his fingers and pressed into Tyson, forgoing the moment to let him accommodate, rolling his hips lazily.  

 

With a low moan, Tys spread his legs wider, scratching up at Gabe’s chest as he rolled his hips rougher into Tyson.  

 

_ “Fuck Gabe, yes!”  _  Tyson moaned louder, wrapping his legs around Gabe’s back as he rolled into him.  

 

Gabe leaned down and kissed Tyson breathlessly , shutting him up effectively as he tangled his hands into Tyson’s hair, tugging on his curls like he knew he loved, moaning into his mouth when Tyson clenched around him.  

 

_ “M close,” _ he warned, dropping a hand around Tyson’s cock to tug in rhythm with their strokes, Tys’ body red from the pleasure and tension.  With a whimper, his back arched up from the counter, the warm sensation filling the bottom of his belly as he felt his peak and release, then the pleasure that rolled through him.  Gabe followed quickly, pulsing within Tyson as he let go, a soft pant filling the space between them as he rested his forehead against Tyson’s, lovingly kissing his lips. 

 

In that moment, Tyson was thankful to be on the counter, his legs were jelly as he looked up at the blonde slumped against him, panting.   _ “Fuck.” _

 

_ “Mhm,” _ Gabe nodded, nuzzling his nose against Tyson’s.  With a sweet smile, Tyson leaned up to kiss Gabe again, suckling on his bottom lip with a hum.  Tyson ran his fingers through his husband’s hair as he started to laugh. 

 

Gabe looked at him with a confused expression, hoping Tyson had an explanation as to what was so funny. 

 

_ “We totally just fucked next to Christmas cookies.” _

 

_ “Is that a complaint?” _

 

_ “Fuck no! I love you and I love cookies.”  _

 

Gabe just laughed, kissing Tyson’s lips.  

 

When the oven timer buzzed, Tyson gave him a look, serious about his cookies.  

 

_ “Yea Yea, I got em.” _

 

Tyson smiled and leaned back on his ‘throne’ enjoying the view of a very naked Gabe getting his cookies out of the oven.  He reached over lazily, taking an undecorated cookie, eating it. 

 

Gabe laughed at the sight, leaning down for a bite.  Tyson shared with a smile, nuzzling Gabe’s sweaty neck.  

 

_ “These are good.” _

 

_ “Of course you’re eating cookies. . . “ _

 

Tyson just shrugged.  He was totally comfortable just being himself.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been fun, but we're winding up close to the end. With one full chapter and an epilogue to go, we're going to wind down.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was talking to the lovely @ [cristuhknee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristuhknee%22) with this crazy idea, and she encouraged me to go for it. I would love to also thank her, for all of her beta'ing and being my sound board. It would be so bad without her! 
> 
> As with any post - if you found this by googling yourself, friends, or family members, save us all the embarrassment and turn back now. This is all purely a work of fiction.

Tyson woke up the following morning, curled up next to Gabe, warm and happily content.  He loved mornings when he got experience that sweet sensation of stretching out, bumping his ankle against Gabe’s, and run his hand over the other man’s side, feeling his warm skin underneath his fingertips.  He loved leaning over, kissing Gabe’s chin, watching his soft lashes flutter on his cheeks.  _ “Morning, hubby.” _

 

An unintelligible grunt came from the Swedish man as he rolled over, away from Tyson, hiding his face in the sheet.  Tyson laughed, crawling over top of him, kissing his temple. He was rewarded with a playful smack from Gabe’s hand, and a shrill shriek as little feet came bounding down the hallway.  

 

Their door flew open, and Olivia beamed.  _ “DADDY!” _

 

Tyson sighed, slid off Gabe, and looked over at her with a smile,  _ “Morning, Princess.” _

 

She was already crawling up on their bed, pulling herself up by the comforter. Gabe’s arm  mechanically swung out, scooping her up onto the bed, before he pulled the pillow back down over his head.  

 

Livi smiled happily, wiggling her way up between Tyson and Gabe.   _ “Hi!” _  She grinned chipperly, pushing her dark, messy curls out of her face. 

 

_ “Whatchu doin, Olivia?”  _  Tyson asked with a smile, watching her lean down to peer under Gabe’s pillow at his face.  

 

_ “Wake up!” _ She grinned, giving him her cheesiest grin, poking at his nose gently.  

 

Gabe fake snored, hoping she would pester Tyson instead.  He was so tired, and just wanted to sleep a little bit longer.   

 

It didn’t work though, as Olivia laughed and ‘tickled’ him, making the tickle noise that Tyson and Gabe used with her.     Tyson watched fondly; he could have distracted her and let Gabe sleep, but these were some of his favorite moments of the day with Olivia, and he wanted Gabe to experience the fun, too.   

 

_ “Okay okay, I’m up. Pappa’s up.” _  He chuckled, rolling over and scooping her up into his arms.   _ “Morning, Sötnos.”  _

 

She grinned at him happily,  _ “Mawnin!” _ She leaned forward from her spot perched on his chest and kissed him noisily with a giggle.  Gabe kissed her cheeks softly, watching her rub his face gently over a bruise on his cheek from the game.   _ “Owie.” _

 

She looked over at Tyson,  _ “Pappa has Owie.” _  She pointed at Gabe with her nervous little expression.  

 

Tyson nodded,  _ “I see that, baby.” _   He leaned over and kissed Gabe’s cheek better. 

 

_ “Thank you, Daddy. Made it allll better.” _  Gabe smiled sweetly as Olivia looked at Tyson then back at Gabe.  

 

She leaned forward and kissed his bruise softly, then hugged around his neck, all but clinging her little body to his.  

 

_ “Thank you, sweet girl.” _  He hugged her closely, giving her noisy little kisses on her face and head while she laughed, rolling on his chest, accidentally kicking him in the ribs.  Gabe let out an oof, and grimaced, Tyson’s brow raising. 

  
  


_ “C’mere, Livi,” _ he opened his arms for her, the little girl crawling over to Tyson with a smile.  The brunette watched Gabe with curious eyes as he tried to hide the fact that their daughter had just hurt him.  He should have paid more attention last night. 

 

_ “What’s wrong? That hurt last night more than I thought, didn’t it?” _   Tyson asked with concerned eyes, brow furrowed.  

 

_ “What? No. I’m fine.” _  Gabe tried to brush it off, smiling. 

 

_ “No, that little collision hurt you . . .” _  Tyson wasn’t dumb enough to let Gabe get by this time, but he wasn't going to argue. There was no point. 

 

_ “Really, I’m fine, Tys.” _

 

_ “Uh huh.” _   He eyed Gabe curiously, brow risen as he gently put Olivia down.   _ “Go find Zoey.” _

 

She took off with a smile and a cackle, making little squawks as she chased after the pup.  

 

Tyson leaned over and pulled the blankets down, eyes widening when he saw the big bruise on Gabe’s side.   _ ‘How did I miss that?!” _

 

_ ‘I distracted you with my lips and hips?” _  Gabe asked with a shrug of his shoulders and a smile to kill. 

 

_ “Gabe, you should have iced last night. . .” _  Tyson scolded him gently, looking over the bruise intently. 

 

The blonde man rolled his eyes at Tyson, shaking his head.   _ “And miss out on the goods? Fuck that, I’ll take the soreness.” _

 

Tyson huffed and kissed him anyways.   _ “Now, go shower, put on a shirt and some shorts and come eat breakfast.  Livi and I are going to make waffles.”  _

 

He rolled out of the bed and pulled on a shirt, before he strut down the hallway to find Olivia and Zoey reclined on the sofa, looking at a book.  

 

_ “Livi, wanna help daddy make Christmas waffles?” _  Tyson called. 

 

Olivia looked over the sofa back at him and shook her head,  _ “No no, book wiff Oey.” _

 

She held up her book and leaned back, Tyson chuckling as he started getting out the ingredients for candy cane, and gingerbread waffles, asking Alexa to turn on some Christmas music while he did so.  

 

* * *

  
  


With full bellies, warm clothes, and the car loaded, the cute little Barrie-Skog family headed to the rink, where an optional family skate would take place.  Tyson had wanted to go, more than Gabe, simply because he missed it more than he wanted to admit. He was giddy as they rode to the rink, Olivia and Gabe singing along with the kids’ cd playing in the car, Lennox snoozing.  

 

At a red light, Tyson pulled his phone out and held it up and just right, so they could take a cute family car selfie. Gabe gave his best smile, and Olivia Cheesed like her Pappa, sticking her face forward in the photo.  Tyson giggled and took the picture happily, leaning back as Gabe took off from the red light. 

 

Tyson dropped his hand onto Gabe’s leg, smiling happily.   _ “I can’t wait to see Livi skate!” _

 

Gabe smiled, looking over at him with a glance.   _ “You think she’s ready?” _

 

_ “Uh, yea?” _ He laughed, shrugging.   _ “Hey, Livi, you wanna skate like me and Pappa?” _

 

_ “Yep!” _  She grinned brightly, fiddling with the cup in her little cup holder beside her seat. 

 

With a wink to Gabe, Tyson faced back forward, sighing happily.  

 

Gabe put his hand on Tyson’s and squeezed gently as they pulled into the Pepsi Center athlete’s lot.  Olivia looked around as Tyson hopped out and started unbuckling this and that and grabbing bags. 

 

Gabe methodically undid Lennox’s seat from the base and got him on his arm, along with Olivia out of the car, her little hand firmly held in his.  She looked up at Gabe, then offered her other hand up to Tyson, who took it happily. When they got to the curb, she wanted them to swing her down, which they did, eliciting giggles from little Livi as she walked with her daddies inside.  

 

Her excitement was catching as Gabe and Tyson both had big smiles as they walked down to the dressing room to deposit items and lace up.  Tyson situated on the floor with Olivia, helping her skates while Gabe was lacing up his own. Lennox was chilling in his little seat, as content as he could be and enjoying his time with his dad’s and hanging out.  

 

When Gabe was situated and Olivia had her skates on, Tyson helped her stand up, holding onto her little hands as she wobbled like a little gazelle, squealing.  

 

Gabe smirked and stood up, taking Olivia’s hands so Tyson could get his skates on.  Olivia was looking down at her feet in the skates, curious as to how she was going to walk.  Gabe chuckled and walked backwards with her gently. She squawked when she took the first step, looking up at Gabe.   _ “Pappa!” _

 

He chuckled,  _ “I see. You’re doing a great job, baby!” _

 

When Tyson finally got his skates on and laced up, he stood and took Lennox out of his seat, putting him in the baby carrier and looked over at Gabe and Olivia.  She was walking around with her little skates and guards, Gabe chuckling as she got more confident. 

 

_ “Babe?” _ Tyso spoke softly.  

 

Gabe hummed and looked over.   _ “Do you want him or do you want me to wear him?” _   Tyson asked quietly. 

 

_ “What do you prefer, Tys?” _  Gabe asked, scooping up Olivia in that moment.   

 

_ “I. . .” _ on one hand, he wanted to skate with Olivia, since he’d been dying to experience this moment with her.  But on the other hand, she looked so happy with Gabe holding her and walking around with him. He didn’t want to take that away from them. 

 

_ “I’ll keep him,” _ Tyson added, securing Lennox and the carrier to his torso.  He hummed and meandered over towards them.  _ “Okay, let’s go.” _

 

Olivia smiled and hugged Gabe’s neck as he marched them out towards the ice, Tyson’s body overrun with emotions he hadn’t felt in a long time.  He knew it was just family skate, but the feeling of being back in skates, back at the Can and on the ice, it was a lot for him to process. He had spent so much time here, devoted so much, blood, sweat, and tears in this place.  The practice rink was the same, but being on the ice at Pepsi Center, it brought him back. He could remember his first game at the Can like it was yesterday. He shut his eyes for a moment, taking in the feeling once more, the way his skin pricked with excitement, body felt lighter, and then he opened his eyes. 

 

Gabe was getting Olivia situated as he stood on the ice waiting for Tyson.  Quietly, the brunette stepped onto the ice and by Gabe and Olivia. The blonde man was just setting her gently onto her skates, Olivia holding Gabe’s outstretched hands nervously.  Tyson pulled his phone out and took a picture of them, Olivia putting all of her trust into Gabe to keep her safe. Just like Tyson did. 

 

Tyson grabbed a helmet for Olivia and squat down in front of her to put it on gently, her face contorting displeased.   _ “No no, daddy.” _

 

_ “Yes ma’am,” _ Gabe uttered, holding her hands.   _ “You wanna skate with me and daddy, you gotta wear a cage.” _  He spoke softly.  

 

She sighed and relented, looking up at them with big blue eyes of innocence.   _ “Fiiine.” _

 

Tyson got her situated and stood back up, Gabe watching him with a bitten lip.  

 

_ “You wanna take her?” _ He asked Tyson with a calculating eye. 

 

_ “Naw, you do it.” _ Tyson spoke softly, looking over at the rest of the families skating about, kids laughing, Christmas music playing over the PA.  

 

Gabe smirked,  _ “Is this one of those moments where you want me to make you so you won’t regret it two hours later?” _

 

Tyson’s cheeks flushed pink as he bit his own lip.   _ “I donno, Gabe”  _  his accent was thick as he looked up at his husband.   _ “Maybe.” _

 

That earned a laugh from Gabe who carefully transferred Olivia’s hands to Tyson’s.  Her little legs were stick straight as she looked up at Tys. He chuckled and held her hands, moving a bit as Gabe took Lennox and his little baby holder, swapping effortlessly.  

  
  


_ “Okay, little man. . . let’s go for a zip around the rink.” _ He spoke to the baby, fluffing his little hat as the babe looked up with his own big eyes.  Gabe rubbed his cheeks and looked towards Tyson, squatting with Olivia as she clung to him, trying to stand up ‘relaxed’ as Tyson was telling her. 

 

The blonde chuckled and took a picture of the duo before he took a video of the experience. Olivia was overwhelmed and squawking (just like Tyson if Gabe could add), and holding tightly to his hands.  Tyson was so patient with her, speaking soft and calmly, reassuring her that she was doing wonderful, and gently moving with her. 

 

When she moved forwards she screeched, looking up at Gabe and the phone.   _ “Pappa! I skatin!” _ She beamed happily up at Gabe before she flopped over, Tyson not quick enough to catch her.   Gabe held his breath as he watched her sigh and crawl back up like Tyson told her holding onto his hands as she did it again, smiling big at him.  

 

_ “Good job, Livi!” _ Gabe cheered.  

Tyson looked up at Gabe with a smile, eyes full of love as he looked at the man.   _ “Thank you.” _ He smiled so sweetly, Gabe just nodding.   _ “We’re going to take a lap, kay?” _

 

Tyson nodded to Gabe, then turned back to Olivia, holding onto her as she declared she was ready to go fast.  

 

Chuckling, Gabe moved the phone back to his pocket, and started skating around the rink with Lennox, stopping by a few teammates.  He was talking to Nate, when a little hand tugged on his leg and he turned to look down and see Olivia skating with Tyson, one hand in his while the other tugged on Gabe’s pants.  

 

_ “Pappa! Tome on!” _ She grinned and held up her hand to him.  

 

Gabe smiled and took her hand.  She looked up at Nate.  _ “Untle Nate!” _ She grinned and Gabe and Tyson let her go when Nate took her hand,  her interest in skating with her Dads lost. 

 

Nate looked at them and asked if he and Mikko could take her, and they both nodded.  With Olivia safely holding Nate and Mikko’s hands, Gabe watched as she took off with them, laughing and skating happily around the rink.  

 

With a grin, Tyson held his hand out to Gabe.   _ “Skate with me, Pappa?” _

 

_ “Tome on!” _ Gabe smiled, kissed Tyson chastely, and took his husband’s hand, skating around the rink with him, while Olivia cackled and skated with her Uncles.  

  
  


Tyson squeezed Gabe’s hand softly.   _ “I can’t imagine life any different, Gabe. . . “ _

 

_ “Me either.” _ The Swede responded, leaning over and kissing Tyson’s cheek.  

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is the Epilogue! I plan to have installments that are standalone within this verse, as well :)


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!

Olivia sat on one side of Tyson, Lennox on the other.  A set of both blue and brown eyes stared at their daddy, as he held the baby in his arms.  The little boy was softly taking a bottle, little gasps filling the air as he tried to drink as fast as he could.  

 

_ “Swow down, beebee,” _ Lennox said softly to the infant, rubbing his head gently.  

 

Tyson chuckled, leaned over and kissed Lennox’s head.  He was two, so full of life, and ready to explore the world.  Olivia pat the baby’s head as well, but hugged Tyson’s arm more than anything.  She was four, going on sixteen, sassy as ever, and so in love with her siblings.  

 

When the door swung open, Zoey and Gabe came in, both kids ran to him, forgetting about Tyson and their baby brother in that moment. Gabe set the carseat he’d had carefully perched on his arm down onto the coffee table, and the kiddos swarmed around their little sister, waiting patiently for their Pappa to get her out.  

 

Zoey moved over to her spot by the fireplace and flopped down, guarding of the children on hold for now. Gabe and Tyson seemed to have it covered, while the new little puppy climbed on top of Zoey.  She let out a long sigh, content with this life, too. 

  
  


Situated on the sofa, Tyson looked over at Gabe, who was holding their daughter.   Twins. One more had turned into twins. But they couldn’t have pictured it any other way.  

 

_ “How was the doctor?” _  Tyson asked with a soft sigh. 

 

_ “It was good.  Ear infection. .  “ _ Gabe sighed softly, shaking his head.  _ “She was so good though.” _

 

Tyson nodded, resting his head on Gabe’s shoulder, letting out a long yawn.  

 

_ “Tired?” _  Gabe asked before he turned and pressed a kiss to the top of Tyson’s head.  

 

_ “Exhausted.  . .” _

 

_ “You should go rest.” _

 

_ “No. . . I think I’m going to just soak it all in,” _ he commented. 

 

_ “Soak what in?” _  Gabe asked with a perplexed expression. 

 

_ “Life.” _  Tyson smiled.

 Olivia was sprawled out by Zoey, Lennox was playing with the puppy Zac.  Jaxon was fast asleep in his arms tuckered out from the bottle, and Zara, well, she was looking up at Gabe with big eyes that watched Gabe as if he was the answer to everything.  Tyson felt like the luckiest man in the world. There may have been bottles, burp rags, diapers, and spit up, but he couldn’t imagine doing anything else with his retirement. He was happily a stay-at-home dad, while Gabe coached.  The schedules were crazy, with Olivia taking dance, Lennox in play group, and the twins with their baby checks. The calendar on their fridge was full of appointments and games, and few events for Daddy, but Tyson didn’t mind. 

 

He was home.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this segment as much as I have. I plan to have some standalone pieces for this verse. If you have any requests / suggestions for things you'd like to see in this universe, please let me know! <3 thanks for staying by me with this one!

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two, Coming Soon! Feedback is much appreciated! This is not wrapped up yet, I'm not sure how many "chapters' there will be, but at least 7 at this point. :)


End file.
